Norman Meets IT
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: Shortly after the Witch incident, a sinister force awakens in the town of Blithe Hallow and preys on children. Can Norman and his friends stop the sinister force that can take the form on anyone's biggest fear, or will they find themselves become IT's latest victim.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of this Paranorman belongs to Laika and IT belongs to Stephen King.**

* * *

It had been a week since the witch incident, and the residents of Blithe Hallow were cleaning up the damages that was left behind during Agatha's rampage. Most of the streets were cleaned out and some of the stores had been rebuild, but most parts of the town were still littered with shattered: bricks, wood, stone, branches, cars, and souvenirs from the stores.

Although the witch storm had caused a lot of damage; that night had really changed the people of Blithe Hallow.

One of these changes was that Norman the once outcast, was now the town hero, and was now praised for his ability to speak to the dead.

His family (especially his father) had accepted his gift.

Alvin his once bully had now became friends with him.

Neil was still his friend, but now since that night more kids wanted to be friends with the best friend who hung out with the hero.

Salma had actually accepted Norman's friendship, but still had that know-it-all attitude.

But the biggest change to the town was that instead of using a witch as a main attraction. The town had decided to use the zombies as the attraction: zombie toys were being made along with billboards, posters, movies, restaurants, puns, and even a statue was being made.

Yes things in Blithe Hallow had change quite a lot since that fateful night, But unknown to everyone. Another force had woken up, and this one was pure evil.

* * *

It had all started one cloudy day. A young boy name Tim was walking home from school that day. He was using an alternate route through the town's more olden sites, due to his usual route being blocked off by a tree thanks to the witch storm.

Tim walked down the sidewalk while humming a joyful tune, he was also waving a stick around as if it was a sword. Tim continued walked and hum until he stopped, once he found himself by a old and creepy house.

Looking at the house: it had shingles coming off, bricks out, cracked windows, and a haunted house feeling.

Tim dropped the stick as he grew nervous as he looked at the house; he was convinced that it was haunted by some ghost. He turns to walk away from the house, until a voice stopped him.

"Hi ya Timmy!"

Turning around Tim saw a clown standing on the pathway that led to the house.

"Aren't you going to say hello?"

Tim grew a bit nervous as the clown spoke.

"I'm sorry mister, but my parents told me not to talk to strangers."

The clown smiles, "But you just talked to me."

"Opps."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Pennywise the Dancing Clown and you are Timmy, now we know each others names. That means we aren't strangers, right?"

"I guess." Tim backs away a few steps.

"Oh, don't be afraid kiddo." "Here you wanna a balloon?" Pennywise reaches into his pocket and then pulls out a red balloon.

Tim looked at the balloon, he loved balloons and he loved the color red.

Pennywise smiled grew wider, "Come on Timmy take it, you know you want it."

Tim slowly walks up to the clown until he was mere inches from him.

"You know if you come with me back to my house, you can have all the balloons you want."

Tim perks up at this, "Really?"

"Yes, I also got cotton candy, hot dogs, rides, and even popcorn."

"You got popcorn?"

"Yes, there my favorite because they pop! Pop, pop, pop!"

Pennywise and Tim shared a laugh together, but then Pennywise stopped laughing and stared at Tim blankly, a low growl could be heard from him. Tim slowly stopped laughing and got hesitant as the clown stared at him, he backed away one step. "Well I better get going."

Pennywise reaches the balloon to him, "Without your balloon?"

"I really don't want a balloon."

Pennywise puts on a sad face, "AW! Come on bucko, take it! I know you want it Timmy."

Against his better judgment Timmy raised his hand up and begins to reach for it.

Pennywise smiles, "Yes, take it Timmy."

Tim reached out more, but when he was just about to touch the string. Pennywise suddenly moved it away from his hand, and grabbed his hand at lightning speed. Tim looks up and only saw a flash of sharp teeth move towards him; before he felt them grab him by head and crushed his skull.

* * *

Sheriff Hooper and deputy Dwayne felt sick to their stomachs when they found Tim's body. Behind them the child's mother was on her knees, crying into her hands, grieving over the lost of her little boy.

Dwayne looks over at sheriff Hooper with concern. "Who could of done this sheriff?"

Hooper replies, "I don't know, but whoever done this is a real sicko. And I can assure you he will be brought to justice."

Rain then begins to fall as the paramedics moved in to place a white sheet over Tim's body. Inside the house, a red balloon was floating behind the first floor window. It floats there for a couple minutes before it pops, and the creepy laughter of a clown could be heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of this Paranorman belongs to Laika and IT belongs to Stephen King.**

* * *

"ROAR!" "ROAR!"

Norman let out a groan as he reached over to turn off his zombie alarm clock. Yawning and stretching his way out of bed Norman walked slowly into the bathroom and did his morning routine of brushing his teeth while acting like a zombie, and combing his hair which went back into its spiky place shortly afterwards.

He then goes into the kitchen and was surprise to find that his parents weren't there. He spots a note on the fridge, Norman goes over and reads it.

 _Dear Norman and Courtney_

 _"Me and dad went out to get_

 _some groceries, see you_

 _when you get home and_

 _have a good day at school."_

 _Love mom._

Norman turns away from the note and began to work on making his own breakfast, which was just a piece of toast. After he had his breakfast Norman picked up his backpack and heads for the door, but not before he went out, he peered into the living room and waved his grandmother goodbye as she was knitting on the couch.

* * *

Exiting his house Norman began his trek towards school, he past several of his ghost friends and some people that looked at him in a heroic way.

Norman wasn't used to this attention, on one hand he was happy that people weren't treating him like a freak anymore and accepted his gift. But on the other hand since people treated him like a freak for so long, it kind of felt unnatural for him, and this is coming from the guy that can talk to Ghosts and Zombies.

Norman was now walking down through the town square, the area had mostly been clean up but there was still some debris that laid around in some areas on the ground. The area reminds him of that night; he remembered how he brought his great cousin Agatha back to sleep, he remembered the electricity coming out of her hair when he confronted her, he remembers her shocking him, the anger, pain, and pure rage in her eyes, and he remembers her sad blue eyes as he talk to her about why revenge on others was a bad thing. He only hopes that she found her way into paradise and reunited with her mother.

Norman soon found himself at the entrance of his school, kids were standing in front of the school either talking or texting on their phones. One kid looks up in Norman's direction and gasp, she points in his direction getting her friends attention and then all the other kids turned to his direction.

They all then crowd him talking all at once.

"Norman! How's it going man!"

"Hey Norman wanna go out with me and the girls to the hot dog place."

"Norman can you come over and talk to my dead goldfish?"

Yep this was another thing about being the town hero, you basically become the most popular kid in school. All day he had to deal with other kids wanting to hang with him, wanting him to talk to their dead relatives or pets, and even some girls asking him out.

Again this felt unnatural to him.

Suddenly a familiar voice cut through the crowd of voices, "Alright people back up, if you want my person Norman the town hero to hang with you. Then your going have to pay the fee." Alvin said as he pushed some kids away from Norman, Norman gave him a confused look.

"Alvin what are you doing?"

Alvin turns to Norman with a sneaky look, "I just had this rad idea for a business where we use your gift to talk to people's dead things."

"What?"

"You know like we charge five dollars for pets, and ten dollars for relatives."

"Alvin my gift isn't something that you can charged people for."

"All come on Norman! We would make a killing out of this!"

"No Alvin."

Alvin groaned as his business plans had been thrown out the window.

The school bell then rings, signaling the kids to come in, so they did just that.

* * *

Norman met up with Neil and Salma at his locker, Neil was eagerly waiting for him while Salma had her face in a book. Alvin had gone off to use the bathroom 'though it was no doubt he was writing his name on the stall again.'

Norman opens up his locker and put his backpack in it.

"Hey Norman, how's it going?"

"I'm doing fine Neil, um, how are you?"

"I'm doing fantastic, Mitch manage to fix his van and gave me a ride to school."

"Cool." Norman closes his locker.

"So how's the hero life been?"

"Honestly, it feels weird to me. But it's better than the treatment that I used to get from people."

"Sure is, we haven't got anyone writing on our lockers for a week."

Salma then closes her book, and addressed the two.

"Excuse me I hate to interrupted this conversation, but I hope you two remembered to study for the math test today."

Neil instantly starts panic once he heard that, "Oh no that was today!"

Salma answered, "Yes Neil it is today, as the teacher has been telling us for the past three days."

Neil places his hands on his forehead, as he started to breath loudly in fear. "OH NO, I FORGOT TO STUDY! OH WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! IF I FAIL THIS MY PARENTS WILL KILL ME!" Neil then turns to Norman, "Looks like your going to be seeing me in the afterlife buddy!"

Norman placed his hands on his shoulders and shook him a bit. "Neil calm down."

Salma then says, "Besides Neil if you spend your time studying, you wouldn't have this problem."

Norman gives Salma an annoyed look, "Salma your not helping."

Salma ignored the look that Norman gave her, "Well its true."

Alvin soon walks up them with a black market in his hand. "Hey dudes, what's up with orange hair?"

Salma replies, "He's nervous about the math test."

"Hey no worries orange hair, just do what I do cheat."

"I can't cheat!"

Alvin shrugs, "Suit yourself."

The bell rings again, and the four went towards their first class.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of this Paranorman belongs to Laika and IT belongs to Stephen King.**

* * *

It was now lunch period, Norman left the lunch line with his tray of food. He heads to his normal table where his friends were already at, Norman sits down next to Neil who was shaking nervously.

Norman then asks, "Neil what's wrong?"

Salma answers Norman's question casually. "He's still freaking out over the test."

"I'm telling you I failed that test, my parents are going to freak!"

"Neil" Salma started, "Calm down!"

"Easy for you to say, you never fail any tests Salma!"

"That's because I face my valuable time with studying, instead of wasting it on fooling around."

"Wow, your such a nerd." Alvin laughed.

"That maybe true, but I do get higher grades than you." Salma replied.

Alvin looked down at his tray of food in embarrassment, Salma then turns back to Neil again. "Besides Neil if you do fail, it will teach you to be more responsible."

"Yeah, after I get grounded for a month." Neil plumps his head down onto the table, where he proceeded to let out a series of moans.

Feeling sympathy for his friend Norman gently placed a hand on his shoulder and patted it.

"Come on Neil, chin up I'm sure you did fine."

"I hope your right buddy." Neil muffled.

Norman was about to say something else, but something caught his eyes. Looking to the entrance of the cafeteria Norman saw a red balloon, it was just floating there in midair. Then as if the balloon noticed Norman looking at it, it floated left until it was out of side.

"That was weird."

"What?" Neil asked as he had now lifted up his head a little.

"I just saw this balloon."

"A balloon?" Neil asked.

"Yeah it was all red, and just floated off."

Salma: "Maybe someone brought one here."

"Who would bring a lame balloon to school?" Alvin asked.

"Could be for someone's birthday, graduation, celebration, or someone moving away?" Salma simply answered.

"Your probably right, better not make this a big deal then." Norman and his friend then went on to eating their lunch, besides Neil who was eating slowly.

* * *

The final bell of the school day rang through out the halls, and those said halls were soon filled with children who were excited to get out as they ran and talked loudly to their lockers. Teachers tried to calm them down to no anvil.

Norman takes his backpack out of his locker, he turns around and jumped as a grinning Neil ran up to him. Neil stopped in front of Norman and waves his paper around.

"NORMAN! YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPREN!"

"What happen?" Norman asked as he backed away from the excited Neil.

"I got a B, I got a B its a miracle!"

Norman smiled, "That's nice Neal."

"Yes, It may not be an A, but a B good to. This calls for a celebration, you wanna go to the hot dog place."

Norman frowns, "Sorry Neil, but I promise my dad yesterday that I rake the leafs."

"Oh that's okay Norman, I'm sure Salma and Alvin would like to come. Boy I'm still not used to saying that."

"I know what you mean Neil, I'm not used to hanging with anyone; especially Alvin. Anyway where is Salma anyway?"

"Mr. Block wanted to talk to her. Most likely about how well she did on the test."

"Yeah, anyway I should get going now."

Norman and Neil then walked towards the school exit.

* * *

In Mr. Block's classroom Salma was sitting on a chair waiting patiently for the teacher to arrive.

The door opens and Mr. Block came in, Salma greeted him. "Good afternoon Mr. Block what can I owe this meeting."

Mr. Block looked at her with a small frown on his face, "It's about your test Salma."

"Ah, I'm assuming I once again got a high grade average."

"No you didn't."

"What?" Salma looks up at him in utter confusion; Mr. Block looked back at her with a crossed look on his face, he had his arms crossed with Salma's test paper in his right hand. He then hands her the paper, "In fact you failed it!"

Salma grabbed the paper, she gasped and her eyes grew wide as she saw the big fat F across her paper.

"T-T-This must be a mistake sir! I never get an F."

Mr. Block leaned down on his desk and leaned his face close to Salma's face. "Believe it smart girl you failed!"

This was Salma's worst fear, she never failed in her life, she had been getting high grades ever since kindergarten. Hell she got them so much that her parents expected A+ on every paper, they freak when she gets a regular A or A-, so Salma knew that if they see her with an F they would send her away.

"Can I retake the test."

Mr. Block sneers at her, "Oh talking back to me now are you!"

Salma looked at him with fear present on her face. "W-w-w-what no I jus-"

"I should suspend you and tell your parents to put you in the circus!" Mr. Block eyes then turn yellow.

Salma lets out deep breaths as she looks down to the floor while holding her head in panic.

"You make a good CLOWN!"

Salma looks up at Mr. Block again, to her surprise his blue shirt had now turned into a silver suit with orange pomp pons on the chest. Mr. Block looks at her with those yellow eyes, he then grins revealing sharp teeth. Salma mouth hung open and lets out a frighten whimper.

Mr. Block lunges at her with his mouth wide open, Salma jumped and just barely got out of the way. She ran out of the classroom, and proceeded to go down the hallway. Behind her she could hear Mr. Block running after her, "GET BACK HERE YOU FAILER!"

Salma burst out of the entrance doors, runs through the yard, and then stops and turns around when she got to the gate. There at the entrance was a clown with a silver suit, orange pomp pons, orange hair, red nose, red shoes, and yellow eyes. The clown was waving at Salma while smiling at her.

"Where you going failure? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the circus life. Come join me and I'll show you how to float, you will float."

The clown then went into an evil, insane laugh. Salma only blink just for a second, and for that second the clown had completely disappeared. Salma lets out another whimper before she ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of this Paranorman belongs to Laika and IT belongs to Stephen King.**

* * *

As Norman walked down the street that led to his house, he couldn't help but noticed that his ghost friends seemed a little bit uneasy and nervous. Feeling worried for them Norman went to the greaser ghost.

"Hey are you guys okay?"

The greaser smiled down at his living friend. "Hey Norman how's it hanging?"

"I'm doing good, but are you okay? You and the others seem a bit nervous." Norman asked.

The greaser rubbed the back of his head as he struggled to think, "I honestly don't know little man. I just got this feeling that something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Norman asked with concern growing in his voice.

"I mean that something wrong is happening here in Blithe Hollow."

Norman's eyes widen, he didn't know what to think, something wrong was happening in Blithe Hollow again. And whatever it was his ghost friends were feeling it, and if they could feel it then that means it was big.

" _I wonder what's going on, it can't be another curse."_ Norman had thought in his mind.

"You know the last time I felt like this was back in the 80s."

"Really?" Norman asked.

"Yeah and if I remembered it was really bad, a lot of kids went missing or got murdered."

Norman was now really alarmed after hearing that, as he never heard about children going missing or getting murdered here in the 80s.

"That really happened?"

"Yeah it started on October of that year and ended when the mini golf course exploded."

"You mean that old, abandoned mini golf course on Lincoln St.?"

"Yep the same one that exploded due to a gas leak and killed all those people."

Norman cringed at the thought, he seen the ghosts at the golf course with their burned up bodies and some missing limbs. Out of all the ghosts in town those were the only ones that freaked him out. But he also felt sympathy for them as he could only imagine the horror they faced when that golf course exploded into fiery flames and consumed them all.

Norman sighed, "I gotta go home now."

"Alright little man, but listen to me first. If this is the same feeling that I'm getting, I advise you to be very careful as I don't want you to end up in the afterlife."

"Okay thanks for the advice, see ya later." Norman waved goodbye to his greaser friend, and continues on his way back to his house.

* * *

At the hot dog place Neil had just gotten his bag of hot dogs. He was by himself due to Alvin getting detention again, and he couldn't get a hold of Salma. So he decided to get take out and eat the dogs at home.

He paid the cashier the amount of money the dogs cost, and then headed out of the hot dog place. He then proceeded to whistle a happy tune as he walked merrily on his way home.

He entered Witch St. the basic main street of the town. He approached the TV place where they were playing various shows on the screens, Neil was just passing the place when one screen caught his attention. He turns to the screen to see a clown in a silver suit dancing on a stage, it was kicking it legs up and down sideways and the hands were going up and down.

Neil didn't know why, but for some reason he couldn't look away from the clown. The clown abruptly stopped dancing, and just stood there with a creepy smile.

"And that was the dance of Pennywise The Dancing Clown!" An narrator yelled.

"I loved the clown." A girl said in the background.

"You do?"

"Yeah! I liked watching him make the balloons float."

"Oh yeah they float, they all float."

The clown looks directly at the screen, Neil thought only for a moment that the clown was looking right at him, but that was a silly thought there was no way it was looking specifically at him.

"And you will to Neil." The clown suddenly spoke.

Neil shook his head, he couldn't believe what he just heard that clown on the screen had spoke his very own name. He was beginning to think that he was loosing his mind. The camera goes into a close up on the clown's face, he looked through it with a smile, the clown then opens his mouth to reveal some sharp teeth and let out a low growl. Neil jumped back in fright, the clown laughs at him and then punched his gloved hand through the camera and out of the TV.

Neil screamed and ran off down the street.

* * *

Neil ran back to his house, he entered his room and sat down on his bed dropping his hot dog bag next to him. He was breathing in and out rabidly, scarred out of his mind on what just happen earlier at the TV store.

His mind couldn't think of any rational explanation to clam him down.

" _Who was that and how did he bring his hand through the TV?_ Neil thought, Neil then grabbed his bag and pulled out the hot dogs to eat it to help calm his nerves. However when he turned to look at it he found himself face to face with a snake in the buns.

Now if there was one thing Neil hated it was snakes, and seeing the legless reptile in the meal he couldn't help but scream, he dropped the snake in the buns onto the floor, the snake looked at him and poked its forked tongue at him.

His door slammed opened as his older brother Mitch came in.

"Neil what's wrong buddy?" He asked in worry.

"Theirs a snake in my hot dog bun." Neil answered his older brother as he scrambled away from it.

Mitch looked at Neil in confusion. "What snake?"

Now Neil gave Mitch a confused look, "The snake in the bun."

Mitch looked down at the floor, before he looked at his brother with his eyebrow raised, "All I see is a hot dog."

Neil looks over his bed to see that the snake was still right there. "But, but, but?"

"Oh I get it you had nightmare about a snake, and now your seeing that hot dog as a snake. Well don't worry bro I'll take care of this."

Mitch moves forward and picked up the dog, he then turns around and walks out of the room with the snake slithering in the bun.

Neil put his hands to his cheeks and wondered that he was going crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of this Paranorman belongs to Laika and IT belongs to Stephen King.**

* * *

Alvin came out of the school casually, although he just came out of detention for putting a thumb tack on the English teacher's chair. Alvin didn't care, since he was a troublemaker and it was normal for him to get detention once or sometimes twice a week.

He got to the gate, he then turned around and waved goodbye to Mrs. Madison who also just came out of the school.

"See ya next week Mrs. Madison."

"Bye Alvin." She said in a monotone voice.

Alvin left the school in a swaggering walk, he hums a tune of some song most likely something hip hop related. The sun was now setting just over the horizon, creating an orange like glow to the darkening sky. Alvin turned to it with some fear on his face as he was expecting to see a bunch of clouds rising into the sky, and that face looking down at him with that smile on its face.

Although Norman had told him the true story about the witch, or Aggie as what Norman said her name was. Alvin couldn't help but still be afraid of her, he remembered her witch like face peering out from the clouds, her destroying the parts of the town, and most of all he remembered one of her ghostly hands nearly hitting him as Norman went off to confront her.

Of course Norman also said that she went to some place he called paradise. But still he was always on alert whenever it became sundown.

"Come on Alvin don't be a baby, she's gone and she wont get you."

He kept repeating this to himself while he kept his steady pace through the town. He then comes to a dark, messy alley, looking down into it Alvin could tell that the alley hadn't been touch for a long time. He smiles and pulls out his spray can as he thought of giving it an Alvin makeover.

He goes into the deepest part of the alley, a part where it was hard to see into if you stood across the street and looked into it. Alvin goes up to the left wall, he checks to make sure that the cost was clear, satisfied Alvin sprayed painted his name on the wall. He pulls back and looked at his handiwork with a proud smile.

"Oh yeah Alvin, this is great."

Alvin continues to admire his handiwork, until a sudden squeaky noise broke the silence of the alley coming from his right. He looked towards the end of the alley to see something that was really strange. Floating down the alley was a red balloon. The balloon was moving slowly towards a open door, it entered the door and went left disappearing on the other side of wall.

Not knowing why Alvin followed the balloon into the building. Inside the building Alvin was standing on top of a old wooden balcony that was connected to some wooden stairs that led to a small circular room filled with bookcases, dusty and ripped red and green leather chairs, a red rug, and a overhead light that illuminated a blue glow around the room.

"Whoa creepy vibe." Alvin stated while he slowly walked down the stairs. Reaching the bottom Alvin walked to the middle of the room, knocking over a stack of books in the process. He stood on that dusty, old rug looking around the old room; Alvin then looked over at a rectangular opening that had a long hallway with wooden beams holding the ceiling up, and floor tiles. In the hallway was the balloon, it floated steadily at the very end of the hallway.

With the unknown feeling still there Alvin walked into the hallway and toward the balloon. When Alvin got close to it, the balloon moved left and disappeared in a corner Alvin quickly followed it. He turned the corner to see a single room, Alvin entered the room that look like some old restroom with old stalls and a very rusty sink.

"Okay this is weird." Was the only thing that Alvin could come up with, Alvin then notices the balloon next to the stall. He walked up at it and stared at the thing closely; it suddenly popped which spooked the daylights out of him. The old restroom was eerily quiet, and a little bit dark.

"I take back what I said early, this is a creepy vibe."

Alvin continues to look around the old restroom for a bit, but he saw nothing that could be remotely interesting. Alvin turned to leave, when he heard one of the stalls opening and some short of animal sound. He turns around to see a rat the size of a brown bear come out of the stall, it had black fur, red eyes, sharp claws on its hands, and very sharp teeth.

If there was one thing that many people did not know about Alvin; it was that he was terrified of rats, he didn't know why but seeing those little, furry, animals always sent him squirmy. Now staring face to face with a giant rat made Alvin feel like his heart was going to come right out of his chest. The rat reared up on its hind legs and lets out a terrifying roar at him.

Alvin lets out a scream and runs off back into the hallway. He turns the corner and ran down the hallway that led to the room with the bookcases; he could hear the rat scurry behind him roaring and growling as it chased after its prey.

Alvin entered the room and with quick thinking Alvin got to the side of one of the chairs, with all his strength he pushed the chair into the rat as it was about to enter the room. The rat was pushed back a bit, it shook its head and let out another horrible roar. Alvin took this chance to run for the stairs, he got on the first step just as the rat pushed through the chair.

Alvin went up more stairs, when the claws of the rat slashed through his pants and his skin. Alvin yelled in pain as he continued up the stair, he then tripped on the top step and landed hard on his stomach on the balcony. Alvin looked back to see it running to the stairs, it climbs up the stairs with its mouth opened. Alvin winced preparing for the teeth to sink into his flesh and gobble him up like a piece of chicken.

But it didn't happen, instead just as the rat reached the top step, the stairs had collapsed under its weight. The rat crashed down onto the floor with a great thump, Alvin gets on his hands and crawled to the edge; from there he could see the rat on its back struggling to get up.

Alvin gets up with a little pain due to where the rats claws hit him, and snapped his fingers at it. "Yeah suck it rat!" Alvin then ran out of the building and out the alley with relieve washing over him as he was glad to get out of that place alive.

* * *

At the Babcock house, Norman and his family were sitting down to dinner. They were all having meat loath, mash potatoes, and green beans.

"And so Sam told me that her nail polish was nice and perfect, but I told her that my nail polish was just as more nice and perfect as hers."

"That's nice dear." Her mother said as Courtney continued to blab about her day. Norman rolled his eyes over the News report of the Blithe Hallow high school, which was the usual routine of Babcock family dinners.

But as Norman ate his mash potatoes he was still puzzled about what his greaser friend said about something being wrong in Blithe Hallow. He didn't know if the something wrong was just as bad as the event that happen on that night or even worse than that night. But overall whatever it was, he hope he can stop it before it got out of hand.

"So Norman how was your day?" His mother suddenly asked him, which brought him out of his thoughts.

"What, oh it was fine."

"Still trying to adjust being the popular kid now?" Courtney stated.

"Yeah, I never knew that being popular was so much work."

"Well its not everyday that a boy saves the town." His dad added.

"True." Norman simply replied.

* * *

Now in his room Norman was getting ready for bed. As he was getting settled in his covers, his grandmother came through the wall to wish him goodnight.

"Goodnight Norman." She said as she floated over his bed.

"Goodnight Grandma- Hey grandma."

"Yes kiddo?"

"Are you feeling strange by any chance?"

"A little bit, why you ask kiddo?"

"Because I talked to one of the other ghosts who was feeling strange earlier, and he said that something wrong was happening in Blithe Hallow."

Grandma Babcock smiled and put her hand gently on Norman's head. "I'm sure it was nothing Norman. Besides even if something bad was happening in town, I'm sure my tough grandson would take care of it."

Norman let up a small smile, Grandma Babcock winked at him before she descended and disappeared into the floorboards.

Norman laid his head down and continued to think about what his grandmother said until he fell fast asleep.

* * *

Not far from the Babcock house, eight year old Sarah was busy taking a bath. Sarah loved taking baths because the water always feels nice and she felt sparkly clean after she was done.

Sarah was a good girl, she did everything her parents told her, did her homework, and is very polite. Unfortunately tonight however, her kind ways weren't going to save her.

As Sarah rubbed her back with a sponge, she heard something splashing. She knew it wasn't her as she was motionless, so she looked around the bathroom until her eyes caught something swimming in the water. It was dark, and fish shape, it moved right towards her. Looking closely at it Sarah could see some sharp teeth, suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her leg as she felt the sharp teeth cut through it like a meat slicer.

Blood began to fill the water, she thrashed around screaming as the water spilled out onto the floor. The thing in the water then went to her other leg and munched into it, Sarah punched the water hoping to hit it but with no success.

The thing then jumps out, and for a quick second she could see that it was a piranha. The piranha sinks its teeth into her neck, Blood spills onto the walls and the watery floor.

Later when her mother came in to see what was taking so long, she screamed in absolute horror as she saw her daughter with a torn up throat and blood stain eyes as she laid motionless against the tub.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of this Paranorman belongs to Laika and IT belongs to Stephen King.**

* * *

Despite Norman's supernatural life, he still has one thing that he shares with everyone else on earth, dreams. Dreams are one of the only things that made him feel like everyone else, of course his supernatural life does catch up to him in dreams sometimes like when a ghost wants to speak with him, or like the events that were leading up to the witch incident rip into time that either showed him traumatic events through the person's eyes like Aggie or simply watch what was going on in the background.

This was the supernatural event that was happening to him the minute he had fallen asleep. Norman found himself in nothing but blackness, he looked around wondering what was happening before the black void ripped away like paper.

Norman recognized this effect very well as this is the same one that did it on that play for the witches curse days ago. "Oh No not again."

The last of the black void ripped away replacing it with another image, but unlike last time it wasn't in some creepy woods or in a court room instead it was on a bright sunny day with lots of people having fun as they laughed or talked to each other. There were tents, stands, small rides, and games littered all over the street, above the street was a banner that said "BLITHE HOLLOW 1st ANNUAL FESTIVAL!" Loud carnival music was also playing.

This was definitely different from the other visions that he experienced before. Norman glances at the people that walked past him as if he was a ghost, he took noticed that the clothes style that they were wearing, were very eighties. Norman glances back at the banner pondering, Blithe Hollow had its celebrations occasionally, but they never had a full fleshed festival before that he was aware of.

Norman goes down the festival filled street to investigate, he passes by the spinning rides that had people screaming in them, a couple of kids who ran past him holding yellow water guns in their hands, a tent that was holding a hot dog eating contest inside it, as well as a bouncy house. Norman gets to a street corner, he turns left and to his surprise there stood the old golf course, fully operational with a ton of people inside it.

Norman understood now that this vision was showing a time before the mini-golf course exploded into flames.

Norman stood there watching from the street corner, from there he could see kids, teenagers, and adults play on the holes, like one particular hole that had a model of a witch above a cauldron full of green liquid. That unsettle him because that witch model was definitely the portrayal of what everyone thinks of what Aggie was, if this happened before that night Norman wouldn't think of it that much, but since he knew the truth of who Aggie really was, it was really not pleasant to see that model now.

But he couldn't do anything as this was a vision of the past and really didn't have any control of it. So whether he liked or not he just have to deal with it until the vision was over. Norman continued watching, kids cheered as they got hole in ones, along with the teens and some adults. Watching them Norman couldn't help but smile at the peaceful sight.

The golf course then exploded into fiery flames, the explosion was so large that Norman had to look away from it and the loud boom it created rang his eardrums. Norman glances back to the golf course, to his horror he saw that the place was engulfed in flames, and in them he could see people flailing their arms around as the flames lights them up like birthday candles. As Norman's hearing returns he could hear their blood curtailing screams, it chilled him to the bone to hear them screaming for their lives before they slowly went silent, as well as their bodies going down.

People around him were also screaming and shouting as they watch the fire. Norman turns to them and saw them move around franticly in panic, except for one person that was just standing across the street, he had on a clown outfit and a bunch of red balloons in his hand. The guy in the clown outfit is also smiling at the sight of the flames, as if he was taking great satisfaction on watching the people burn to death, which Norman couldn't believe that he had the nerve to that. These poor people were suffering horribly and this guy had the nerve to smile at this.

The man suddenly turned his head to Norman, his clown lips went into a wider smile, before Norman could react he rushed right at him with his head shaking wildly and his arms going up and down in quick motion that was really unhuman. The vision went into a bright light and Norman woke up with a start, he sat up breathing heavily, he takes a look at his alarm clock to see that it was only four am.

Norman lets out a sigh and then placed his hands on his chin as he thought about the vision he had. From what he had witness was the horrible day the golf course exploded and the origins of the ghosts there, though he couldn't understand the clown, why was he there? How did he see him? And was he human? These questions buzzed around Norman's head, so much so that he couldn't fall back to sleep.

* * *

Even as Norman was walking to school the next day, these questions were still going through his head. Norman's head was down as he struggled to get his answers, he then heard some commotion up ahead. He looks up and sees a bunch of people standing together on a curb, Norman walks over there to see what was going on. He stood behind two guys, from here he saw an ambulance and a police car parked in front of a house.

Two paramedics pushed a stretcher towards the ambulance, on the stretcher is a small body covered up by a blanket. Behind them the grieving parents were talking to sheriff Hooper.

The two guys in front of Norman began to speak to each other.

"So what happen?"

"You didn't hear, apparently the girl inside of that house got partially eaten in the tub last night while she was taking a bath."

"WAIT WHAT?!"

"Yeah, they said it was really gruesome with her legs and neck getting all chewed up."

"What did that to her?"

"They don't know, they couldn't find anything in that blood filled bathtub."

"Great, now I'm going to be afraid of taking baths for months."

"Then take a shower."

"What if the thing comes out from there?"

"Come on your a full grown man, don't be afraid of baths or showers."

"Just being cautious."

Behind them Norman was horrified on what he heard, a girl got brutally murdered and eaten by something in her bathtub. It must've been really horrible in her final moments, feeling something eat you while you panic in terror in the tub, she must've been terrified of it. Norman knew that he had to talk to her to try to ease her sprit, so she could go to paradise.

But as scanned the area for her sprit, he couldn't see her anywhere which was a tad strange since he would expect to see her floating around in the front yard watching her own body being carried away into an ambulance or by her parents. But she wasn't there, it was kind of strange, though to be fair she could be in her house. And if she was Norman couldn't just go in there, he had to wait for her to come out and then talk to her. For now however he had to get to school.

* * *

Neil, Salma, and Alvin approached the school in separate directions, they all had fearful looks on their faces as well as worried. The experiences they saw yesterday from Salma seeing her teacher turn into a clown, Neil's hotdog changing to a snake, to Alvin being chased by a giant rat. Those experiences traumatized them, they couldn't sleep a wink last night due to their fears and paranoia that those things might come for them in their sleep.

They hadn't told their parents about this as they thought that their parents wouldn't believe them and child them. They also didn't want to tell each other as they felt that if they did they didn't believe each other and think that they were crazy.

They came to the gate, but they didn't say anything instead they kept walking into the school and went separate as they went to their lockers. They didn't notice anyone as they rummage through their lockers not other kids or teachers, they were just in there own world.

Neil put his backpack in his locker when he felt a hand touch his shoulder causing him to jump, he turned around frighten only to calm down when he saw that it was only Norman.

"Sorry Neil, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Its okay Norman, I'm just a bit jumpy."

"How come?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

The bell then rings, Neil closed his locker. "We better get to class." Neil then ran off in a hurry leaving Norman behind, who followed him with a concern look on his face.

* * *

Throughout class Norman couldn't help but watch his friends and feel concern for them. They look so out of it and they weren't paying attention in class, they look like they were thinking of something, something horrible due to the looks of fear on their faces.

Something was definitely bothering them, and as their friend he's going to find out what it is and help them feel better. Besides they are the first friends he's gotten so he owes it to them.

" _I'll ask them what's going on at lunch, then I'll see what I can do to fix it."_ Norman thought.

Outside the school, in a sewer drain that was across the street a pair of yellow eyes peered through the dark, watching kids in there classrooms. IT was picking out victims to sustain IT's hunger, looking through their fears to see which one would be easy to get. IT would also get the victims that IT had already picked out like the fat boy, the brainiac, the dumb bully, and the new victim IT's chosen along with some others; the kid with spikey hair and the strong psychic powers.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of this Paranorman belongs to Laika and IT belongs to Stephen King.**

* * *

Norman sat down at his usual table with his friends, he looks at them and sees in concern that they were blanking staring at their food as they ate it slowly in complete silence. The silence was becoming rather unbearable and Norman decided to fulfill the promise he had made in class earlier.

"So" He began, "Are you guys feeling alright?"

They looked up at him blankly, "Everything's fine Norman, I don't know what their upset about, but I assure you that I'm fine." Salma stated before she turned back to her food and continued to slowly eat it. Despite what Salma said earlier Norman decided to persist on it. "I don't know you guys seem a bit off today."

Alvin turned to Norman with a look of annoyance, a look he haven't gave Norman in quite awhile. "Listen me and I guess the others just don't wanna talk about it okay! So why don't you mind your own business!" He snapped.

Norman puts his hands up in defense, "Okay, I was just concern as you guys aren't acting like yourselves."

"Thanks for being concern Norman, but we think we can handle whatever were thinking of by ourselves." Neil had added. Neil and Alvin also returned to their food leaving Norman alone with questions, he wanted to press forward but he decided to go with his friends wishes and let them handle it themselves, and if they wanted to tell him what was bothering them, then they could do it on their own free will.

In the meantime Norman began to think about the vision he had last night: why was he presented with it? Was it connected to the ghosts acting weird? Surely it must be as he did had it on the same day he noticed that they acted weird. But what did it mean for him? Was it trying to warn him of something? Did it have to do with that clown with red balloons? He honestly didn't know what it meant, but something in his gut told him that he was going to find out shortly.

* * *

The final bell rang, Norman put his things in his bag and shut his locker. After lunch his friends separated from him, and he hadn't seen any of them since. It struck Norman deeply because even though he knew that they needed time for themselves, he was having little flashbacks of being an outcast. Norman knew that times weren't not like what they were used to be, But with years of loneliness and then suddenly becoming the most popular kid in school he still had some issues of being alone.

That was Norman's biggest fear, he was afraid that people will just avoid him again as well as being called a freak, along with some other names that he didn't want to say out loud. He never wants to experience that life ever again; Norman closes his locker and lets out a sigh to calm himself which he eventually did and began his way to the exit.

* * *

Alvin, Salma, and Neil were in the middle of town square, right near where the old witch statue use to be. They hadn't plan on running into each other as they wanted to calm their nerves, but upon seeing each other as they entered, they just simply sat down on the grass while facing the statue stand.

"So" Neil began, "What are the chances of us coming here at the same time?"

"Well considering that town square is often visited by people, and the fact we seemed down today. I say it was a high chance that we would end up here to calm are nerves." Salma stated.

"What are your guys problems anyway?" Alvin asked.

"Nothing really." Salma stated as she avoided eye contact with Alvin.

Neil however as much as he wanted to keep what he had experience a secret, he knew it wouldn't go on forever so he decided go for it. "I saw something yesterday."

Alvin and Salma turned to him, "Before I tell you guys what I saw. Do you guys promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

"Depends if its something funny." Salma elbows Alvin on the shoulder. "Alright I wont laugh."

Neil lets out a long sigh before he began his tale. "So yesterday after I got my hot dog from the wiener place, I was walking home when something caught my attention on one of the TV's at the TV store. There was this clown on the TV doing some short of dance, I didn't think much of it at first, but then he stopped and looked at me and then showed these sharp teeth, and thrusts his hand right through the screen."  
"I freaked out after that and ran all the way home, but the terror didn't stop there. When I got to room I decided to eat my hot dogs to calm myself down, but when I looked their was this snake on it. And the strange part is when Mitch picked it up, he didn't see the snake, it was as if it wasn't there."  
Neil lets out a loud sigh, "I understand if you think I'm crazy and you don't want to hang out with me anymore. But what I saw was real as you and me."

Neil turns to his friends expecting them to look at him as if he was crazy, but to his surprise they had looks of stun especially Salma.  
"Did you say clown?" She asked him.  
"Yeah"  
"What did he look like?"  
"Well he had a silver suit, those pomp, pomp's things on his chest, orange hair, red nose, red shoes, yellow eyes, and mouth full of sharp teeth. Why do you ask Salma?"

"Because I saw him to." Salma stated.

"You did!" Neil said in surprise.

"Yes, yesterday I was in a meeting with Mr. Block about my grade on the test. At first I thought he was going to prace me about how will I did on the test, but to my surprise he said that I failed it."

"Wait you failed a test." Alvin said in disbelieve, "Wow, I never thought I see the day you flunked one smarty girl."

Salma sharply turns to him, "I have you know, I actually did pass the test and what I saw was what I assume was a scare tactic, as I am afraid of failing. Now as what I was saying, I thought I had actually failed and went into a short of panic. I looked up at him and saw that he had a clown suit on and sharp teeth, he lunged at me but I manage to dodge him and ran to the front of the school. When I got there, I turned around and saw the clown waving at me, he said I would float, I looked away for one second and when I turn to look at him again he was gone."

"I didn't see a clown, but I did see a rat the size of a bear."

Salma and Neil: "Huh?"

"Yeah there was this big rat in this old building I went into yesterday, and it scared the living snot out of me, since I'm afraid of rats."

"Hmm, I didn't know you are afraid of rats." Salma said.

"That's because I don't want anyone to find out about it. Speaking of which you better not say this to any others because even though we are friends now I will still pound you if you do squeal."

"Don't worry we wont say anything Alvin." Neil reassured.

"Why were you in an old building anyway?"

"Your not going to believe this, but a balloon had drawn me in."

"A balloon?" Salma questioned.

"Yeah, a red balloon that seemed to have a mind of its own."

"A balloon, an inanimate object that had a mind of its own?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but it did, it just floated in midair but didn't go up into the ceiling and seemed to wait for me."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I know brainiac, but I'm telling the truth."

"Wait didn't Norman see a balloon at lunch yesterday?" Neil pointed out.

"Come to think of it he did. You think he saw something to?"

"We should ask him tomorrow, as well as tell him about what we saw." Salma said.

"So what do we do now?" Neil asked.

"I think we should wait here for a few more minutes and then head home." Salma said, and so the three just sat there looking towards the town hall that was under going repairs.

* * *

Norman walked down Richard street today than his usual route; he has no idea why he didn't go his usual route, he just felt a pulse to go this way. Now Richard street had business's along side it as well as the local library which wasn't the biggest library but was still a pretty decent size. He had walked past the four steps that led to the library when he heard the loud booming voice from his left.

"HEY YOU!"

Norman stopped and turned, there across the street was a forty year old wearing a brown coat, black pants, and a face with a large nose, bald spot on the top, and thick eyebrows. The man gave Norman an angry scowl showing of his yellow teeth, with three missing on the top.

"Hello." Norman greeted uneasily, something about him didn't seem right.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT HELLO! YOUR JUST A BIG FAKER!"

"What?"

"THAT WITCH STORM NEVER HAPPENED! IT WAS JUST A LIGHT SHOW THAT YOU MADE, AND THOSE SO CALLED ZOMBIES WERE JUST PEOPLE IN COUSTUMES!"

'They weren't, they were real."

"YEAH RIGHT! YOUR JUST A FAKER AND A BIG FREAK!"

"Excuse me!"

"YEAH THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE JUST A BIG FREAK! WHO ONLY HAS GHOSTS AS FRIENDS!"

"I'm not a freak!"

"YES YOU ARE! YOUR A FREAK, FREAK, FREAK! WHY YOUR SO FREAKIS I BET YOUR FAMILY WOULD GET RID OF YOU IF THEY HAD THE CHANCE!" The man lets out a few deep laughs. Norman shook his head to try to keep the mans hurtful worlds from getting to him, he looks back up at the man and saw that the man's face had turned into a clown's face, with orange pomp pomps on his chest. The clown also held some red balloons in his left hand, the clown laughs and points at Norman.  
Norman couldn't believe what he was seeing, this was the same clown from his vision. The clown lets go of one balloon and it floated towards his face, the balloon was now mere inches from his face it turns around showing the word freak on it.

The balloon popped spilling blood all over Norman's face, Norman gasped in fright and disgust as he felt the liquid spill down his cheeks. The clown continues to laugh at him,  
"You like that freak!"

Norman doesn't respond, he just put his hands on his bloody cheeks before he puts his now bloody hands in front of him horrified.  
"Come back to me anytime! I'll show you how to float down here! We all float down here!"

Norman looks back up at the clown, the clown showed his sharp teeth and lets out a growl. Norman dashes off down the street, as he ran Norman could hear the clown crying in a high pitch laugher that went into a deep laugh. Norman turns around and saw that the clown had disappeared, but that didn't stop him from running back all the way to his house.

* * *

When Norman got home he immediately ran to the bathroom to wash the blood off his face; thankfully he was the first one home so he didn't have to worry about his parents or sister freaking out over the blood that covered his face and hands. He splashes water onto his face and rubbed it against his skin, he didn't look at his reflection on the mirror as he didn't want to look at his face and was to focus on cleaning the blood off.

Norman eventually did look up at his reflection, the blood was now completely off him and it was now in the blood red water as it went down the drain. Norman lets out a few hard breaths, before he spoke to himself in the mirror.  
"What is that clown? IT is not human clearly, I don't think IT's a ghost, must be some sort of supernatural entity. But what could IT be, I only know about ghosts and zombies but not whatever that thing is. What am I going to do against that thing? What am I going to do?

His grandmother's voice interrupts his conversation with himself. "Norman are you in there?"

"Yes grandma."

"Are you decent in there?"

"Yeah grandma."

Grandma Babcock phased through the door and floated in front of Norman, "Jeez why is your face all wet?"

"I fell on the way home and got mud on my face." Norman lied, he didn't like lying to his grandmother but he didn't want her to worry over the blood.

"Oh, well be more careful next time okay kiddo."

"I will grandma."

Grandma Babcock smiled, "Good, by the way I came to tell you that you got a visitor."

Norman gave a surprise look, "A visitor?"

"Yes, there in your room waiting for you."

"Okay thanks grandma."

"Your welcome kiddo, now if you need me I'll be in the living room knitting." Grandma Babcock phased through the floor leaving behind her now curious grandson. Norman exited out of the bathroom and headed towards his room while pondering on who his visitor could be. He open the door to his room and was really surprise to see that his visitor was someone he expected he wouldn't see again.

"Aggie?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of this Paranorman belongs to Laika and IT belongs to Stephen King.**

* * *

"Aggie?"

Yes Agatha Prenderghast the girl who was accused of witchcraft and hanged back in 1712, and came back in a storm to punish her accusers by showing them what it was like to be feared and hated by everyone, as well as almost destroyed the whole town in a fit of rage. Luckily Norman managed to calm her down and sent her to paradise, or that's what he thought he did because now she was floating in his room twiddling her fingers while shyly smiling at him.

"Hello Norman long time no see."

"Aggie this is a surprise, and not that I'm happy to see you but I thought you moved on to paradise?"

Aggie lowers her head down with a sad frown on her, "I thought so to."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay Norman you have every right to be curious, as I am curious as well."

"Do you know why your still here?"

"No, though I think I got an idea why."

"You do?"

"Yes, you see it happen just after I fell asleep."

* * *

Aggie could feel herself at peace for the first time in years, she could feel herself drift upward and a white glow surrounding her.

"I'm coming mommy."

The bright white light fades out revealing the forest that she and her mommy once walked around in. Could this be the paradise? Was it just a place you were most happy? Aggie ponders this question until movement from the corner of her eye catches her attention, she looks and sees a figure running in the tree line, the figure stops next to a tree and turned to her. Aggie smiled as she recognized the figure as her mother, her mother is in a pilgrim outfit, with black hair, blue eyes, and a warm smile on her face.

"MOMMY I FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

Her mother doesn't say anything, but just stood there with that smile which was a little odd.

"Mommy?"

Her mother beckons her before running off in the opposite direction.

Thinking that she was playing a game or something Aggie chases after her, Aggie ran as fast as she could but just couldn't catch up as her mother was really fast.

"Mommy wait up, I can't keep up!"

As the chase continued the woods around her became thick and dark as night, Aggie began to feel scared from the surroundings electricity sparks over her hair a few times as well as her eyes turning yellow in a flicker. She spots her mommy turn a corner of a tree, Aggie runs faster and turns the corner only to see that her mother disappeared.

"Mommy? Where are you?"

Aggie got no response from her mother, but only heard a spooky wind blowing through the forest. Aggie looks around nervously feeling more scared as the wind blew more and ravens start talking, the world itself also became gray. Aggie glances down at the gray grass to notice a particular shadow of a noose. She turns around and to her horror the tree had nooses all over its branches, they moved in the wind silently, and to make it more worse they were all the perfect size for Aggie.

Aggie recoils from it as the flashes of her death surges through her, she backs away and trips falling on her bottom. Tears start to come out from her closed eyes as she shakes, "No, No."

Suddenly Aggie hears laughter from above her, Aggie opens her eyes and saw a clown dangling on one of the nooses, the clown is in a hanging position with his legs dangling as he swung back and fourth. The clown opens his eyes and smiled down at her, Aggie recognized the clown very well as IT had tormented her for your years ever since she died, and continued to do it every time IT woke up from IT's slumber. IT torments her by mocking her, gives her freighting hallucinations, and one time just before her anniversary years ago came up IT appeared in the form as the Judge who accused her on being a witch, he chased her with a noose in one hand and torch in the other.  
Now IT was once again tormenting her by showing her nooses her greatest fear since she died from them.

"Hiya witchy girl! Long time no see you wanna come up here and hang!"

Pennywise lets out a laugh.

"Why must you torment me!" Aggie cried out.

"Because it's fun that's why!"

"But this is supposed to be my happy ending."

"Aw, is the poor witch girl discovering that life isn't always full of happy endings."

More electricity sparks over her hair "I'm not a witch!"

"Good keep getting angry, maybe you'll destroy part of the town in your wake."

"I'm not going do that, not anymore."

"That's what you say, but I know very well that you will when you wake up and everyone will see you as a witch."

Pennywise laughs and points at her before disappearing in thin air.

By now her hair rose up in pure electricity as anger and fear dwelled inside of her, another bright light blinds her when it faded she found herself in the real world, she looks down at her hands to see some electricity come out from them. She quickly takes in a deep breath in and out until she calm herself down, once calm enough Aggie wonders what to do now that she was back in the real world she couldn't move on for some reason even though she was at peace, and why is she in the real world now? But most importantly how was she going to deal with the thing that torments her every now and again.

She ponders on these questions until a solution came to her, she'll find Norman and ask for his help as he had helped her before. So Aggie floated to town, upon entering Aggie couldn't help but cringe over the buildings that were under repairs thanks to her. But Aggie couldn't dwell on that now, as right now she needed to find Norman, she found herself at a street where their were all kinds of ghosts Aggie goes to one that was in a tree.

"Excuse me."

The ghost pilot looks down to Aggie with a smile on her face, "Oh hello there, you must be new I haven't seen you before."

"Actually I've been here for awhile, I'm wonder if you know where Norman Babcock lives?"

"Oh sure I do, he just lives at the end of the street."

"Street?"

"Yeah that way." The pilot points out.

"Okay thank you." Aggie floated to the end of the street, but the next problem was figuring out which house was Norman's. She had flew in and out of houses until she finally stumbled onto the Babcock house; she floated into the living room where she met Grandma Babcock who was currently knitting on the couch.

Grandma Babcock was really surprised to see her as she wasn't expecting company.  
"Hello who are you?"

"I'm Agatha Prenderghast."

"Prenderghast? Hmm you must be family since that the last name of my sons wife."

"Yes, and is Norman here?"

"Sorry honey but he's at school."

"When will he be back?"

"I say about ten minutes. You can wait for him in his room until he comes back."

"Okay."

And that's what Aggie did, she waited in his room until Norman got back, and this where they were currently at now talking to each other right now.

* * *

"And that's why I'm here."

"I'm sorry that happen to you Aggie, and I promise I'll help you move on the best I can."

Aggie gives him a kind smile, "Thanks Norman your a true friend."

"And believe it or not I saw that clown to."

That caught Aggie's attention, "You did?"

"Yeah on my way home."

Aggie leans forward to listen, "What did IT do?"

"Well first IT was this man standing across the street, the man called me a freak and said how no one likes me."

"That's not true, I like you and I'm sure that everyone else likes you."

"Oh, I know but he still got to me you know."

"Oh yes I know all to well what's it like to be called names."

"Me to, so I looked at him again and he turned into that clown, the clown laughed at me and then released a red balloon which floats to me and popped out blood which sprayed all over me."

"Blood?"

"Oh yeah, and it was the most freakiest thing I ever experienced ."

Aggie places her hand on his shoulder for comfort, "That's awful Norman."

"But the crazy part is, that's not the first time I saw IT."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw IT in a vision of the mini-golf course explosion."

"The what?"

"Mini-golf course explosion it happen back in he eighties, basically the whole course explodes burning everyone in it alive."

"Oh my that's horrible!"

"And I saw IT smiling at the burning people on the other side of the street. IT then saw me and rushed at me which caused the vision to end."

"You think IT was the caused of that?"

"Possibly?"

"That thing a monster we need to do something about IT."

"But what?"

"I don't know Norman, but something as that clown has messed with me for the last time."

"We need to figure out what to do first though?"

"Good point, anyway can you answer me one question."

"Sure what is it?"

"What's mini-golf?"

"Its a game where you push a ball into a hole."

"Oh that sounds fun."

"Kind of is."

Aggie suddenly goes over to Norman's wall and looked over his zombie posters with fascination.  
"You like the undead?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of zombie obsessed."

"That's funny because I could've sworn I saw you run away in fear when I brought them back."

Norman blushes a little bit while placing his hand on the back of his head, "Well it's definitely different seeing them in real life than in the movie screen."

"What's a movie screen?"

"It's a form of entertainment that people watch, it's basically a bunch of pictures that when put together makes it move. Like think of a story book but the pictures move."

"That sounds really interesting, I would like to watch one."

"Sure."

"But first can you explained to me more of this time, I would like to know more."

"Okay."

* * *

And so Norman explained to Aggie about the modern world the best he could, he explained it so long that it had been past three hours Norman had only stopped when his mother called him down to dinner. After he came back from dinner he explained more and more to her, Aggie's eyes go wider and wider after each thing that Norman explained which was quite amusing for Norman.

Pretty soon it was time for bed, Norman returned from the bathroom as he climbed onto the bed he looked at Aggie who had her back to him as she looked at some of his zombie action figures.

"So are you going to stay here all night?"

Aggie turns to him unsure, "I don't know, to be honest I didn't plan so far ahead. Do you mind if I sleep here temporarily?"

"Of course you can, but where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll just float here and go to sleep."

"Is that comfortable?"

"Oh yes, its just like sleeping on a bed."

"Okay then, good night Aggie."

"Good night Norman."

Norman shuts off the light and lays down in his bed, while Aggie lays on her side in mid air looking out the window towards the moon.

"I'll see you again some day mommy" Aggie said quietly before slowly drifting off to sleep, on the desk a small turtle figure sat there with a cartoony smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own any of this Paranorman belongs to Laika and IT belongs to Stephen King.**

* * *

Norman was awoken from his slumber by the usual sound of his alarm clock, but this time as he slowly opened his eyes he also heard the frighten voice of Aggie calling his name.  
"Norman! Norman! Please wake up!"

Alarmed Norman sat up in bed to see Aggie hiding behind the bed banister while having a scared expression.

"What's wrong Aggie?"

"There's a horrible noise coming from your desk."

Norman looked over to his desk confused, but then it hit him that the horrible noise that she was referring to was his zombie alarm clock, he shuts it off Aggie came out from behind her hiding place and floated cautiously to the alarm clock.

"What was that?"

"That was my alarm clock."

"Why do you need something that makes such a horrible noise?"

"I need it to get up in morning."

"Every morning?"

"No, just on days I have school."

"Do you like it?"

"I'm not a fan of alarms as the next kid, but I do need it."

"So your saying that people are force to wake up by these things."

"Well not everyone, but yeah."

"I don't know how you can deal with it."

"Trust me it takes a lot of patience, well I better get ready." Norman heads to the bathroom with Aggie following close behind, he does his usual routine while Aggie looked at the stuff in the bathroom in curiosity, she floats over to the shower looking at the faucet in wonder Aggie floated a little closer to it and taps it causing some water to drip out which went through her making her shiver. Aggie then looks down to the shampoos and other body washes on the bathtubs counter, she picks up a pink colored one, opened the cap and was met with the nice smell of strawberry, she smiles at this beautiful smell.

"Oh Norman this smells so nice. What is this?"

Norman while holding his toothbrush turned to her, "That's strawberry scented shampoo."

Aggie gives it more sniffs, her smile widens she absolutely loved this smell it reminded her of the times when she went out in the forest in the spring and giving it a big smell. Aggie is so immense in this scent that she didn't hear Norman call to her until he calls her the third time.

"Aggie." She turns to him and sees that Norman is holding some clothes, "Can I have some privacy?"

"Oh sure Norman, you mind if I hold this for awhile." She replied as she still held the shampoo.

"Sure."

Aggie gives him a brief smile in gratitude before leaving him to get changed.

* * *

As Aggie waited for Norman in the hallway, she kept on smelling the strawberry scented shampoo her smile growing wider with each sniff. The scent is just so heavenly, she never wants to put it down.

Norman soon comes out of the bathroom with his worn pajamas in one arm, he looked down at Aggie who was still sniffing the shampoo, Norman couldn't help but let up a little smile.

"You really like that shampoo."

Aggie looks up at Norman, "I do, it just smells so good."

"You can keep that if you want."

"I can, really I can?"

"Sure, I mean we got more shampoos to use."

Aggie gets up and gives Norman a hug, "Thanks Norman!"

"Your welcome Aggie."

They depart and Aggie goes back to sniffing the shampoo, as she does Norman walked past her to put his dirty clothes away.

* * *

Later the two were going down the street towards Norman's school, nothing interesting had happen besides Aggie having a conversation with his grandmother in the other room, after his breakfast he began his trek to school with Aggie following behind him.

"You sure you want to come to school with me Aggie?"

"I'm sure, besides I wanna see what your school is like than just stick around at your house all day."

Norman and Aggie moved through the neighborhood together they greeted the local ghosts they came upon, they head into town Norman looks at Aggie and noticed her cringe a bit over some areas that she damaged, he grabs her hand in reassurance which helped calm her down. They make it to the school Aggie's eyes grew wide in surprise over the size of the building, it was enormous bigger than any of the buildings when she was alive.  
"Oh my this place sure is big."

Norman shrugs, "Kind of is."

Aggie then looks at the students that were going into the building, she was fascinated by the different clothing that the other kids were wearing like, colorful shirts, different kinds of pants, socks, and shoes with ones that lit up at the bottom. After all when your from a time period that didn't have many different outfits you would be surprised to see how much clothing as changed. Aggie floated over to a girl in a white shirt with a pink horse on it, Aggie looks at the shirt in wonder she raises her arm and touched the back of the shirt. The girl tenses up, turns around to see a boy behind her who had his back to her, she hits him upside the head.

Norman put his hand on his mouth to hold back a small laugh, Aggie gave the boy she unintentionally hurt an apologetic look before she turned and headed into the school, Norman followed her into the school when he got to the entrance hall Norman found her looking around in marvel, before he could say anything Aggie took off down the hallway looking at the lockers and peeked into classrooms.

' _I don't think I'm going to catch up to her at the rate she's going."_ Norman thought.

By now Aggie was out of sight going who knows where in this school, he figures that he would meet up with her again sometime later Norman just heads to his locker. He puts his stuff away, shut his locker, and jumped when he turned and saw Alvin, Neil, and Salma standing three feet away from him.

"Oh geez you guys startled me."

"Sorry Norman, we just wanted to talk to you." Neil said.

"About what?"

"Well you know how we were all not talkative and I told you to mind your own business yesterday." Alvin stated.

"Yeah."

"Well me, smart girl, and orange hair have decided to tell you why we were so upset yesterday."

"Oh really?"

"Yep"

"So what bugged you guys yesterday?"

"To put it simple Norman, we all saw something two days ago." Salma replied.

"What did you see?"

"Terrible things Norman." Neil stated.

"Does it involve a clown."

The three looked at him in surprise, "Uh yes, but how did you know?" Salma asks.

"Because I saw IT to."

"You have?" Neil asked.

"Yeah yesterday while I was walking home from school."

"So we all saw this clown."

"It appears so Neil." Salma said.

"Man all of us seeing something in just two days, man talk about a coincidence." Alvin stated.

"Yes, that is a coincidence." Salma agreed.

"So is this thing a ghost?"

Norman shook his head, "No Neil its definitely not a ghost."

"Then what is it?"

"I have no idea, but its bad and I mean really bad."

"How bad is that?" Alvin asked.

"Think of town threating bad."

"Oh snap that bad."

"Well I'm sure no matter how bad it is the four of us can handle it together." Neil stated as he tried to make this situation positive.

"Actually five Neil." Norman countered.

The three give him a surprise look, confused on what he's talking about. Before Norman could explained the first period bell rang,  
"I'll tell you guys later at lunch."

The four head straight to class, upon entering Norman spotted Aggie looking at some cheesy school poster, she gives him a short wave in which he gave back before looking at a another poster. Norman and his friends took their seats and waited for their teacher to arrive, while waiting they noticed that Duncan's and Owen's seats were empty, they give each other weird look just as Mr. Champer came in with an upset look. Mr. Champer places his things on his desk and then gives out a deep grunt that causes everyone even Aggie to turn to him.

"Now class before we start our work for today, I'm afraid I gotta give out some terrible news."

Their were quite mummers in the room.

"Yesterday at six pm the bodies of Owen Torrance and Duncan Pitt were found in a small restroom at the diner, they were ripped to shreds with most of their body parts were missing." The room was filled with gasps, students turned to each other in shock over this horrible news, Aggie had her hands on her mouth in horror as she floated closer to Norman. "Yes it was a grizzly discovery, and the fifth child killing this week. Authorities have no idea who is doing these terrible deeds and their going to do their best to find out, but until then the sheriff has released a six pm curfew, each of you must stick together at all times when you hang out with each other, don't talk to anyone you don't know, and most importantly you all must be very careful were now entering a dangerous time class and it is unknown when these dark times will pass."

The room goes into a deep silence: Alvin, Aggie, Norman, Neil and Salma turned to each other each of them having fearful looks.

"Now then let us begin today's lesson."


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own any of this Paranorman belongs to Laika and IT belongs to Stephen King.**

* * *

Through out the rest of the day Norman and the others sat through their morning classes, the classes were as exciting as watching a boring movie. The only one who was really moving in each classroom they went to was Aggie who floated around the rooms looking at the stuff that they had in there from posters to books, she would occasionally turned to the teacher and listen on what the said teacher was saying, but mostly stuck to herself.

When they were in science class things got interesting, she came into the room through the wall and jumped in fright over a fake skeleton that was displayed next to the spot she entered from. Aggie took a closer look at the said skeleton in wonder, she poked its side moving it a bit discovering that it was a fake Aggie lets out a sigh of relieve before going around the room looking at the test tubes, safety glasses, and other stuff that were in the room. But then something caught her ghostly eyes, she floats over to a counter to see a container with the name title of Mr. Wiggles on the top, in the container is a little white mouse.

The mouse is drinking from his bottle when his nose picked up something, he turns his head and faced Aggie he moves over to the glass to get a better look. As being an animal he had more heighten senses which meant he could see and smell her quite well, the two stared at each other with Mr. Wiggles sniffing at her curiously while she smiled kindly at him. "Hello little fella."

Mr. Wiggles continues sniffing, this was unusual as although she looked human she was see through and floating in midair. The girl then raises her hand and to his amazement went right through the glass, Wiggles started to panic and turned to run, but girl's finger gently rubbed his back causing him to relax, he then gets on his belly and allowed the girl to pet his tummy making the said girl giggle in amusement.

Norman watched his distant relative pet the class pet with amusement himself, it was nice seeing her so happy instead sad or angry.

Lunch as soon rolled around Neil, Salma, and Alvin were at the usual table Norman approaches with Aggie close behind.

"So this is where you go and meet with your friends?"

"Yeah this is our usual table, its not the best but its still a nice spot."

Aggie places her hands behind her back, "What are your friends names?"

Norman then points out each of his friends, "That's Neil one of the kindness people you'll ever meet, Salma she's really smart, and Alvin my old bully."

Aggie's eyes had widen in surprise, "Your friends with someone who tormented you." Norman nods, Aggie looked at him to Alvin for several times, before she look back at Norman with confusion. "How are you friends with someone who used to torment you?"

Norman Shrugs, "well we became friends after that night. I guess it's because I didn't leave him behind when the zombies came out, or ditch him at all that night. But honestly it feels weird having my old bully as a friend now."

Aggie was still confused, she had no idea how you could become friends with a person that picked on you, push you, called you names, and other bad things that they would do to you. She just couldn't understand this as she always figured that they would always pick on you.

"I don't understand this Norman."

Norman does another shrug, "I don't understand either, but I'm glad that he's not picking on me anymore. Anyway let's join them." Norman Takes a step forward, but stopped when he noticed that Aggie wasn't following instead she had her hands in front of her while she had her head down in shyness.

"Are you sure they'll welcome me? I didn't exactly make a good first impression."

"Don't worry I told them all about the real you."

Aggie looks up a bit, "You did?"

"Well of course, I didn't want them to think that you were a you know."

Aggie gives Norman a kind smile, "Thanks Norman."

"So do you want to join us, I understand if you don't want to."

Aggie thinks about this until she eventually made a choice. "Sure I'll join you and your friends."

Norman practically had to hide a smile from that answer, he leads his ghost friend to the table he sits next to Neil while Aggie sat next to Salma who was across from him.

"I can't believe what happen to Duncan and Owen." Neil said as he held his ham sandwich close to his face.

Salma puts down a peice of her salad, "Indeed it is quite horrible what happened to them, no one deserves to be ripped apart from limb from limb, whoever did it must be really psychotic."

"Yeah, and seriously messed up." Alvin stated after taking a chunk out of his homemade grilled cheese. Salma gives him an annoyed look.

Neil's eyes rose up a bit as he just thought of something, "You don't think that clown we saw did it do you?"

The table was met with silence now, they look at each other as they thought more into this that clown definitely was frightening and it certainly had a murderous intent as it did lunge at them a couple times, so they couldn't rule out its involvement with the murders of Owen and Duncan. If it was involved in the murders, then it is more dangerous than they originally thought.

Aggie with frightened eyes turn to Norman, "Norman that thing was definitely responsible for killing those two kids."

"You sure?"

"Oh yes, for how long it has tormented me I wouldn't pass that it would kill kids. Remember you said you had a vision of it at that mini golf course explosion."

"Your right, if it was at the golf course explosion it most likely was responsible for Owen and Duncan's deaths."

"Norman who are you talkin to?" Neil asked, Norman turned to him and saw he along with Salma and Alvin were looking at him.

Norman was hesitant to answer as although he had told his friends about who Aggie really is, part of him was nervous on how they would react upon her return, he turns to Aggie who gives him a nod of approval Norman lets out a little breath.

"I'm talking to Aggie."

His friends were definitely surprised to hear that Norman and told them that Aggie had moved on to the afterlife or Paradise, so now he was telling them that Aggie was sitting at their table having a conversation with Norman. Their reactions were mix Neil was excited as he always wanted to meet her, Selma was intrigued by her sudden reappearance, and Alvin was scared although he didn't show it, he was afraid that she was going to come after him.

Neil puts his hand out in a welcoming gesture, "Hello I'm Neil it's a pleasure to meet you." Aggie looks at Neil to his hand, she reaches for it and gribbed it. Neil smile grew wider as he could actually feel something chilly and hand like touch his own hand, he shakes the invisible hand gleefully,

Aggie could feel her arm shake wildly as Neil shook it faster, if she was still alive her arm would've felt like it would come right off.

Norman placed his hand on Neil's shoulder "Neil you can stop now."

Neil releases his grip on Aggie's hand, "Oh sorry did I shake to hard again, I'm sorry I just get so excited when I meet someone new, I hope my hands weren't sweaty, sometimes that happens when I meet new people."

"She says it's okay." Norman at stated.

Aggie couldn't help but smile at Neil's babbling, Norman was right his friend was certainly friendly though his grip was strong she liked him, she can certainly see why Norman choose him as a friend.

"Oh maybe the five of us could go cloud gazein." Neil excalimed as he imagine all five of them at some hilltop looking at the passing clouds. Aggie puts her hand on her mouth and giggled.

Salma had her hand on her chin as she looked at the empty space next to her, "So Norman why is Aggie still here? Didn't she move on to that Paradise place you mentioned about."

Aggie swiftly turned her head to Salma with a upset expression. Norman quickly answered to avoid any conflict. "We thought about that last night and what Aggie came up with is that thing we all saw has something to do with it."

"But how?"

"That's what we don't know."

"Hmmm, so this thing is capable of stopping ghosts from moving on, interesting."

Salma begins to think as the most smartest kid in school she likes to study things to learn how they work, their strengths, and their weakness. So far from what she could tell this thing that they saw was able to shapeshift into their greatest fears: for Alvin the rat, Neil snakes, herself failing, she had no idea what Norman and Aggie saw but it must've been something they were afraid of. IT also had powers way beyond their control, she also noticed that IT seemed to have a fasination with kids as they all seen IT, but no adult had said anything, I mean you would think that someone would say something about a clown running around. But no one did the only ones who are talking about IT are them a bunch of middle school students and a purtain ghost girl.

As Salma was thinking Neil was busy talking to Aggie by showing her stickers on his lunchbox. "And this is my favorite one." Neil pointed to a sticker of a saint Bernard, the sticker was a little worn on the mouth so it look liked it had rabbies.

"It's really nice Neil."

"She's says it's nice Neil." Norman translated, a huge smile escaped from Neil.

"Thanks Aggie, and although I can't see you I must say you look nice today."

Flattered Aggie gives him a smile, "Thank you, Norman I really like your friend here he is so kind." Norman tells Neil this causeing his smile to widened even more. Neil then proceeded to talk about everything that he likes, himself, and of course his ghost dog Bub. Aggie listen in and had Norman translate for her when she talked about herself.

Alvin sat at his spot in silence, he didn't want to get Aggie's attention because as mentioned before he didn't want to have her come after him due to his old bullying days. Salma however had finished thinking, she raised her voice to get her friends attention.

"Guys I've been thinking about this creature we all saw."

"Yeah and what about it brainiac?" Alvin asked.

"Well I believe I came up with a few things."

"Which is?"

"I can't tell you now since lunch period is almost over. But meet me at the library after school and I'll explained on what I came up with."

Alvin let's a groan, "A library, I hate libraries there so boring."

"On the contrary there fascinating places filled with knowledge."

"Again boring."

"Well maybe this trip will change your mind."

"Doubt it." Alvin along with the others sans Aggie ate their lunches before the bell rings to dismiss them.

* * *

Cindy Pickles wasn't the most popular kid in her 5th grade class, she was very shy and isn't that very talkative, she wasn't bullied but due to her shyness most of the class forgets about her. She was lonely but just couldn't have the courage to talk to anyone else.

Her school is currently having recess, Cindy is sitting under the old tree next to the metal chain fence. She watched the other kids play either with each other or on the equipment, Cindy sighed sadly as she looked at her feet. She really wished that she had the confidence to talk to the other kids in her class, she was afraid that if she walked up to someone they would just say mean things to her.

"I wish I had a friend."

She looks to the ground feeling more lonely when she suddenly heard a voice call out to her. "Hey over here."

Cindy looked up to her right to see a blond girl about her age wavein at her from the other side of the fence.

"Hi I'm Ashley, what's your name?"

Cindy didn't answer she just put her hands together as she struggled to spill out words.

"Not much of a talker aren't ya."

Cindy doesn't say anything, but Ashley gave her a cheerful smile, "That's all right I still want to play with you, even if you aren't much of a talker."

"Y-y-you do?" Cindy asked in Surprise.

"Why of course." Ashley then motions her to follow, "Come on, let's go play in the woods."

"But I Got School."

Ashley gives Cindy a small pout, "But I want to play with you. Besides you always wanted a friend didn't you."

"I, I, I do."

" Then come on and let's have some fun."

Ashley then turns and runs into the woods, Cindy is conflicted she didn't know whether to stay in the school yard or follow the person that wanted to be her friend. It was a tough decision but eventually Cindy climbed over the fence, but not before checking to see if any teachers were looking in her direction, once on the other side of the fence Cindy went in the direction that Ashley went.

Going through the forest Cindy looked around for Ashley but couldn't find any trace of her, the woods got denser and denser with each step she took, so dense in fact you couldn't see the school from where she's currently at now. Eventually Cindy came upon a small clearing, there were young trees all around and a sewer tunnel in a hill. The sewer tunnel was old and didn't look like that anyone has maintenance it for several years as it is all green with mold on the top part while sewage water ran through the bottom.

"Hey Cindy up here!"

Looking above her Cindy spotted Ashley sitting on a branch waving down at her with that wide smile on her face.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Oh you know just looking at the view, hey did you see that sewer tunnel I bet it connects to all the sewer systems in Blithe Hollow isn't that interesting. We should explore it."

"But it's probably covered in germs and my parents said not to go anywhere that's dirty and germ-infest."

Ashley gives her a small upset frown, "Aw, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well that's a big shame, I might as well come down." Ashley gets off the branch and slowly climbs down it with her back turned to Cindy, "You know the sewers are a wonderful place to explore and a good place to live in."

"But who would want to live in a dirty sewer."

"All sorts of creatures horses, elephants, lions, tigers, bears, gorillas." Ashley's voice gets a little deeper, "who knows maybe a whole circus."

"I don't think any of those are in the sewers."

Ashley doesn't respond instead when she gets to the bottom of the tree she just stands there motionless, confused Cindy walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. Then with a jerk Ashley turns around to face her and to Cindy's horror she saw that her face was melting like clay, Ashley makes a bunch of gurgling sounds as her cheeks sag down, her mouth open real wide showing nothing but blackness down her throat, her eyes then came out of their sockets and land on the forest floor with a sick squishy sound leaving behind two dark holes. When Cindy thought it couldn't get any worse some of the skin came off her forehead and Chin revealing the red muscles.

Ashley then says in a deep gurgling voice, "There are also things like me living in them."

Cindy screams as IT'S sharp teeth appeared in its mouth, before Cindy could run It tackled her and tears a good chunk of flesh off her face. IT proceeds to mangled her by tearing at her chest ripping it open and feasting on her organs.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own any of this Paranorman belongs to Laika and IT belongs to Stephen King.**

* * *

At the end of the school day the five made their way to the library, Alvin is very reluctant to go as libraries were very boring in his eyes, oh he always hated the library just the thought of them makes him want to fall asleep, in fact he wanted to fall asleep right now.

"So why can't you just tell us now?"

Salma turned her head to face him, "Because I feel more comfortable in a place I'm most familiar with."

"But can't we just talk about this thing somewhere more cooler, like the skate park."

"I don't see how we can hear each other over the sound of people screaming and skateboards rolling around."

"Well maybe we ca-"

"Alvin we're going to the library."

Alvin puts his head down and shulked, "Dang it."

Aggie turns to Norman with her eyebrow raised, "He really doesn't like the library does he."

"You have no idea."

"I don't understand why he would hate it, libraries have all sorts of stories."

"Alvin just isn't the book type."

"Pardon me for saying this, but I can certainly see that."

"Hey are you guys talking about me?" Alvin spoke up.

Norman and Aggie turned to him quickly, "Of course not Alvin." Norman said.

"Oh okay, just thought I heard you say my name."

Neil who is busy writing in his kitty cat notebook making a list of things that all five of them could do together from playing board games to watching a movie, right now he is currently thinking of either hanging out at the town square or cook something up.

" _I wonder what Aggie likes to eat? Oh wait what am I saying she can't eat it would be so inconsiderate to cook something and then eat the stuff we made without her."_ Neil thought, he quickly scratches cooking off of his mind, he thinks hard until stargazing popped up in his head. He smiled brightly on that thought and quickly wrote it down.

The five get to crosswalk they stopped as an ambulance and three police cruisers drove past them, they watch them drive down the street before they abruptly turn left.

"That can't be good." Alvin stated.

"I wonder what happened?" Neil also stated.

"I have a strong feeling IT is responsible for it. Anyway come on were nearly there." Salma said.

She leads them across the crosswalk, and soon they reached the library Salma smiled as she and the others stood at the bottom of the steps, she could feel her brain pulse in excitement. As she looked at the library Norman is looking at the sidewalk across the street nervously, fear is rising up within him as he continued to stare at that sidewalk, he rubs his arm a bit. Neil looked up from his notebook and noticed his friend looking at the sidewalk motionlessly, concern Neil put his kitty cat notebook away and walked over to him.

Neil places his hand on Norman's right shoulder, "Hey you okay Norman?"

Norman turns his head slightly to him, "I'm fine I just had a bad experience here yesterday."

"What happen?"

"I saw IT over there yesterday."

Neil pointed to the sidewalk, "Over there?"

Norman nods Neil looked over to the sidewalk expecting to see IT over there himself, Neil looked backed at Norman and patted his back.

"It's okay Norman, remember we will stick to your side and figure this thing out together."

Aggie who had been on Norman's left and was also looking at the sidewalk turns to him, "He's right Norman, I think if we stick together will be fine, besides I wont let IT hurt you or your friends."

Norman gave them both a smile, they then turn around when they heard Salma cough, Salma is on the first step motioning them to follow. "Come on we need to do this now."

They all went up the stairs, Alvin stayed behind he turns around and attempted to sneak away, but Salma grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him in.

* * *

The inside of the library was fairly huge with red painted walls with a bunch of posters saying how good books were and how they make your brain bigger, their were rows and rows of shelves with a kiddie place in a corner, in the middle of the library is a round librarian's desk with a big round earth above it.

Alvin groaned, "I can already feel myself falling asleep."

"Come on Alvin this place looks amazing." Neil reassured Alvin looked at him blankly, "Again I'm about to fall asleep." Alvin then close his eyes and pretended to fall asleep, Salma walked over to him and shook him, "Quit being overdramatic Alvin."

Salma leads them to a desk she takes a seat as well as the others with Neil and Alvin on one side, while Norman and Aggie sat on the other side, Salma waited for all of them to get settle (though she couldn't tell if Aggie was), before she started speaking.

"Okay so as we all know we've all seen something these past few days, these things range from snakes in hot dogs to giant rats and what do these things have in common?"

Neil raised his hand, "Their something were afraid of."

"Correct Neil, all these things are a form of what we are afraid of: for me failing, Neil snakes, and Alvin rats."

"Hey you said you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Sorry Alvin, but its necessary for this research. Anyway Norman what did IT do to you?"

"Well IT called me freak."

"And IT was dangling on nooses." Aggie added in which Norman translated for her.

"Appeared to you for your fear of being outcasted again and to Aggie's cause of death. From what I gathered this thing can turn into our greatest fears."

"Wait but how does IT know?" Alvin asked.

"Maybe IT can read our minds and that's how IT knows." Neil said.

"But how does IT do that?" Neil gives Alvin a shrug.

"Must be a very powerful supernatural creature." Norman said.

"So where did this thing come from? IT just came out of nowhere." Alvin asked.

"IT'S always been here, IT'S been here since the first aniversy of my death." Norman translated what Aggie said to his friends.

"Wait so IT'S been here for 300 years." Neil excalimed with his eyes wide.

"Okay we got one piece of information, now we need some more like where was this thing before we all saw IT?"

"Oh Norman tell her that I noticed that IT seems to wake up every twenty seven years." Norman nodded and quickly told Salma what Aggie said, Salma put her hand on her chin as she thought about this.  
"Twenty seven years, there's something significant about that."

"So let Alvin get this straight, this thing whatever IT is sleeps for twenty seven years then IT wakes up to terrorize kids and kill them before IT goes back to sleep for another twenty seven years."

"I think that the jest of it." Neil said.

"I don't understand this."

"I don't think any of us understand IT Alvin, except that IT's dangerous." Norman said.

"Oh were in serious trouble then." Neil exclaimed as he put his hands on his chin and put his elbows on the table.

"Twenty seven, twenty seven." Salma muttered.

"What was that brainiac?" Alvin asked.

"I think I have something on the twenty seven years, but I just can't put my finger on it." Salma then gets up from her seat, head over to a shelf before coming back with a book, she put the book down giving the others a clear look at the title which said "History of Bilth Hollow." Salma opened the book and proceeded to flip through pages, the others watched curiously, Salma eyes then widen as something came to her.

"Oh my, friend I found out why twenty seven years is so significant."

"What is it?" Norman asked.

"According to this something terrible happens every twenty seven years: first there was the mysterious slaughter of a native American tribe in 1685, Aggie's death in 1712, the great plague in 1739, a sudden EF5 twister in 1766, incident at the saw mill where a saw malfunction and flew off its machine killing ten worker by cutting them in half in 1793, man went crazy and killed six families in 1820, a great flood hits in 1847, a wildfire starts and burned down half the town in 1874, accident at sewer plant kills everyone in 1901, someone posions the food at a children's party in 1928, the largest car crash in history in 1955, the mini golf course explosion in the eighties, and finally the time period were in now nothing has happened yet, but given the history something big is going to happen towards the end of the year."

The table is meet with dead silence, the others looked to each other in stunness.

"And that's not all, during those years a lot of child deaths occur, children are usually found torn apart."

Neil's face turn green as he put his hand on his mouth with his cheeks blown out, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Man Bilth Hollow is sounding like the town of death, how is no one looking into this?" Alvin said, Salma shrugs her shoulders, "I have no idea Alvin, I'm just as puzzled as you are."

Aggie and Norman turn to each other with worry, this thing was sounding more dangerous the more they talk about IT, memories flash through her as she remembers that before her death children were going missing about every day, and of course since people were starting to see her as a witch they began to think that she was doing the misdeeds.

"Oh Norman this thing is terrible, what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea Aggie."

Salma looks back at the book, a picture catches her attention, "Guys look."

Salma lays out the book to show them the picture, the picture is black and white showing a carnival in the middle of Abe street in 1955 there is a Ferris wheel, stands, and a small roller coaster in the background, the carnival is full of both children and adults having a good time on top of one of the stands is Pennywise sitting on it with IT'S left leg going up IT is holding a bunch of balloons as IT stared and smiled at the camera.

Neil pointed to the picture, "That's him! That's him!"

"IT Neil." Norman remind him.

"So that's the clown you've guys been talking about. He doesn't look that scary."

Aggie crossed her arms as she glared at him. "If you saw IT in person you wouldn't be saying that."

Just then one of the kids in the picture turned her head to face the group and waved at them, they blinked their eyes as they couldn't believe what they just saw, the girl in the photo continues to wave at them then she closed her hand, brought it to her chest then thrusts it at them, cockroaches fly out of her opened hand and out of the picture.

The roaches crawl everywhere as they pour out of the picture, they crawled all over the table, the floor, and some got on Neil and Salma's hands. The two shake the bugs off as they and the others move away from the roach infested table in panic, some of the roaches move off the table, lands on the floor and moved to their feet which they crawl on causing them to shake them off. Aggie was the exception though as she had moved to the top of a book shelve covering her eyes from the gross site.

The Liberian comes over to find out what's going on, "What are you kids screaming about?" He asked, Alvin pointed to the table, "There are roaches on the table."

The Liberian quickly looked over to the table, then turns back to them with a confused look, "What roaches I don't see any roaches."

The librarian places his hand on the table the cockroaches crawled all over the hand, one of them a really big one crawls up his arm and gets to his face, it crawls around his cheek before going into his mouth. Neil covered his mouth as vomit filled his mouth, Alvin looked like he was going to faint, while both Norman and Salma had their mouths wide open the librarian gives them a strange look.

"You kids okay?"

Alvin pointed to his face, " Dude, a Roach just went into your mouth."

"There are no roaches kid."

"But one really did went into your mouth." Alvin insisted.

The librarian eyes turn stern, "I'm sure if a cockroach went into my mouth I would feel it. Now is this some sort of prank you kids cooked up."

Salma spoke up, "No sir, there are really cockroaches."

"Sure there are, if you kids are going to act like this in the library I must ask you to leave."

"But"

"Don't make me say it again, libraries aren't a place for screaming kids." The librarian leaves, they watch him go then turn back to the cockroach infested table, the roaches by now had completely covered the table, they covered it so much that you couldn't see the book or the wood.

"I think we should go now guys." Norman stated the others agreed quickly and took off out of the library.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own any of this Paranorman belongs to Laika and IT belongs to Stephen King.**

* * *

Norman, Aggie, Neil, Alvin, and Salma were at the town square, earlier they had ran out of the library in a single line, they ran for several blocks until they had to stop to catch their breaths near some ice cream shop. After they had catch their breaths Neil had suggested they should go to the town square and that's how they got here with Salma and Neil sitting on the bench, Alvin leaning against a light post, Norman sitting on the grass, and Aggie sitting on top of the statue foundation.

They were all very confused about the roaches in the library, how was it that they could see and feel them, but the librarian could not even when one climbed into his mouth.

"I can't believe I got kicked out of the library." Salma stated.

"Eh, the library wasn't that great." Alvin shrugged.

Salma sharply turn to Alvin, "Excuse me! I've been going to the library ever since I was born and I never I repeat never got kicked out!"

"How could he not see them?" Neil asked himself.

Alvin and Salma turn to him and both said, "What?"

"The librarian how could he not see those cockroaches, they were crawling all over the table and on his face."

"I have no idea how Neil." Salma honestly answered.

Norman thinks and thinks until something comes up, he gets up from the grass. "Guys, I think I know the reason why the librarian couldn't see the cockroaches."

"Why Norman?" Aggie asked.

"I think it's because he grew up and stopped believing in this stuff. I think IT targets kids because we're easier to scare and are more open minded."

"I guess that makes sense." Salma resorted.

"So what are we going to do?" Neil asked.

"Do? Do what?" Alvin asked.

"Do something about this monster, I mean we got to do something."

"We could tell the cops."

"They wouldn't believe us and wouldn't be able to see anything." Norman stated.

"Okay point taken, but come on what could we do were just a bunch of kids."

"Well we gotta do something IT kills kids for petes shake!" Neil argued.

"Oh what you expect us to do go up to IT and ask IT to go away." Alvin resorted.

"Well no."

"Exactly Neil, this thing can kill all of us or rekill for some of us, is that even possible. Nevermind the point is that thing's dangerous so we should just ignore IT and hope IT falls asleep without getting one of us!"

Aggie gets off from the statue stand and floated up to Alvin with some anger on her face, "You can't be serious, we can't just ignore IT, IT will just keep killing kids until IT will do something that will kill a lot of people. Do you really want that to happen! Do you!?" As she spoke her eyes glowed yellow and electricity sparked through her hair, making Alvin flinch as he could see the Sparks of electricity along with a cold presence. Norman gets in between the two so they wouldn't do anything to each other.

"Alvin Aggie's right we can't just ignore IT."

"Thank you Norman."

"Sure take her side." Alvin grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"The point is Alvin we can't ignore IT we must do something."

"Which is?"

"I'm not sure, but something."

"Maybe we should find where IT lives and seal IT off so IT won't hurt anyone ever again." Neil suggested.

"Go to IT'S lair? That's a bad idea, besides we don't even know where it is." Alvin protested.

"Will find it, wont we Salma?"

"I don't know Neil, it would be hard to find not to mention very dangerous." Salma takes a quick check of her watch and sees that it's five thirty.  
"We better head home now, it's almost curfew."

"Alright well see you later dudes." Alvin waved as he turned and walked off in a random direction.

Neil waves enthusiastically as he walks away, "Bye Norman, bye Salma, and bye Aggie have a good night."

"I shall see you tomorrow." Salma walks off in her mind she thinks about how to tell her parents about getting kicked out of the library. Norman and Aggie watch each of them leave until the three were out of site, "Well your friends are nice."

"They are."

"And I must say I like Neil he makes me laugh and Salma she is really smart I didn't even know what she was saying half the time, but that Alvin though he kind of got on my nerves."

"I think he's just scared over this whole ordeal."

"I guess your right, so anyway we better start heading back to your house."

Aggie and Norman begin the trek home, during the trek both of them were thinking about what happen today from Aggie meeting Alvin, Neil, and Salma to the event that happen in the library. This had been quite a day, and they both knew that more was coming as long as IT was around, Aggie also thought about Neil's idea going to IT'S lair it sounds like a good idea, but they couldn't seal IT, oh no IT would just get out. What they needed to do is kill IT, killing IT was the only way to stop IT'S terror for good.

* * *

The two reached the house in the nick of time, upon entering Norman was greeted by his mother who knelt down and hugged him, "Oh Norman thank goodness."

Norman eyes were wide as he struggled to breath in his mother's tight grip, he also felt embarrass being hugged very tightly by his mom in front of his ghost friend, Aggie watch with slight amusement and little envy from seeing Norman's mom showing affection to him really made her think of her mother's affection towards her.

"Mom what's wrong?"

Sandra releases her son and gets up. "Sorry Norman, there was another murder today and I just thought something would happen to you."

"I'm okay mom don't worry."

"I'm relive for that honey, I just don't know what I would do if something happen to you or your sister. Can you promise me that you'll get here before curfew?"

"I promise mom."

Sandra smiles, "Good now go run off, dinner will be ready in 30 minutes."

"Okay mom." Norman goes to the kitchen doorway, he turns around expecting for Aggie to follow but instead she floated next to his mother looking up at her with admire, she turns to Norman, "I'm going to stay here and watch your mother make dinner."

Norman nods his head and leaves for his room to work on his homework. Aggie goes back to watching Sandra as she washed her hands, Sandra then goes over and turns on the oven to preheat it, Sandra goes to the freezer and pulled out a meatloaf then places it on a plate on the counter.

Sandra then began to look around the counter, "Now where did I place those oven mitts?" Aggie spots the mitts on the sink, she grabs them and places them next to the meatloaf in which Sandra notices them. "Oh there they are, silly me I must've not seen them the first time."

Sandra puts them on, behind her Aggie smiled as she glad that she was able to help, Sandra heavily reminded her of her own mother and how that one time she helped make something with her mother.

"Hey what's you doing child?" Aggie turned around to find Grandma Babcock floating a few feet away from her.

"I'm watching Mrs. Babcock make dinner."

"Why are you doing that?"

"She reminds me of my mommy." Aggie sadly looks down.

Grandma Babcock nods in understandment, "Oh I see, you know I miss my husband very much."

Aggie looks up at her curiously, "Why aren't you with him?"

"Because I made a commitment to watch my family, besides I bet there's no cable up there."

"So you stayed to watch your family?"

Grandma Babcock nods.

"That's really Noble of you."

Grandma Babcock smiled, "Thanks, now don't worry I'm sure your mother is watching over you." Grandma Babcock gives Aggie a wink before floating backwards through the wall, Aggie stood there thinking about what Grandma Babcock just said.

* * *

She continued to think about this through out the evening, even after everyone was in bed fast asleep.

Aggie is pacing in the hallway twiddling her fingers, she gets to a window and looked out to the starry night sky, the stars twinkled as thin clouds move across the sky in the distance a dog howled, "Are you really watching over me mommy? Are you really? I miss you so much and I would do anything to see you again, if only that thing wasn't holding me back I would have seen you right now. Luckily my friend Norman and his friends are trying to help and when I do finally leave I'm going to give you a hug and tell you the best story ever I promise." A shooting star passes through the sky Aggie's eyes sparkled, she places her hand on the glass, "I promise."

Aggie looked at the night sky for a couple minutes before she turned and floated back towards Norman's room, going through the door Aggie gets to the same spot that she settled in yesterday, she turns to Norman with a smile, "Good night Norman." Aggie curls up to her side and falls asleep rather quickly. Overall besides talking about IT and the incident at the library, the day was really enjoyable, she got the full joy of seeing modern school, the wonderful smell of the shampoo, and most importantly make some new friends, yes this was a very good day and she was looking forward for what tomorrow would bring.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own any of this Paranorman belongs to Laika and IT belongs to Stephen King.**

* * *

During the peaceful night as Norman and Aggie slept in silence, Aggie twists and turn as she is having a bad dream or was it a vision, anyway in it Aggie was reliving the final days of her life.

She is sadly walking through her village with her head down, around her adults looked at her nervously with some giving dirty looks, they muttered witch under their breaths. Ahead of her a group of young boys were playing catch with a small ball, one of the boys spot her he points her out to his friends and they all scatter screaming, "DON'T LET THE WITCH GET YOU!"

Aggie sighs sadly, she hated being treated like this through out the village from dusk till Dawn everyone gave her fearful and hateful looks saying that she was a horrible witch that would destroy them. No one wanted to be with her not the local kids who just run or throw rocks at her, one boy that was bigger than her pushed her in the mud near the creek, he looked at her like some disgusting evil beast.

"Stay down you horrible witch!" He told her threatening before he punched her right in the eye, she had to wear a cold sponge for the rest of the day.

And certainly not the adults who kept their distance from her.

All this because she could see and talk to the dead, if only she didn't have this thing then people would not treat her like a monster, but again it was thanks to this ability that she can talk to her ghost friends which were native Americans who used to live here long ago. Between her ghost friends and her mother who supported her they helped not live her life in enternal sadness.

But times were getting bad, over the past few months kids begin to go missing. The first one to go missing was this little girl about Aggie's age name Maria, then more kids went missing some were found in the outskirts of the village their bodies found with their livers missing or other body parts missing, heck one boy was found with his bottom jaw missing. These recent child killings were not helping her case, it just fuels more of the fear and anger that was burning towards her.

Aggie is now walking out of the village she is currently heading to her favorite spot in the nearby woods.

"Aggie" A deep voice called out to her from her left, turning her head towards the direction of the voice she sees the barn, the barn doors were wide open showing nothing but darkness from within, the deep voice calls out again.

"Aggie"

She had no idea why, it was like some force made her, but whatever the reason she had walked into the barn. Inside the barn farm equipment laid on the walls, the wind made a creepy howl as it blowed through the barn, and as mentioned it was dark with only the outside light lighting it up a bit.

Aggie looked around, "Hello?"

She gets no response, so she walked further into the barn all the way to the ladder that leads to the second floor, she calls out again. "Hello?"

But again she gets no response, she looks around more seeing if someone was there, but didn't see anyone so she shrugs and turned around to leave, only to come face to face with a decapitated head on a pitchfork with his mouth wide open and eyes with blood leaking down his cheeks.

Aggie lets out a shriek and jumped back, looking around Aggie's view is filled with body parts hanging on ropes Aggie backs away screaming loudly, she trips on a wooden plank and fell backwards onto hey. Large worms the size of rattlesnakes come out of the hey and crawl all over her freaking her out more, Aggie waves her arms around to get them off, the worms fly and landed onto the ground a few meters away from her the worms then dig into the ground.

Aggie sits herself up, that was when she heard a creaking sound behind her she turn to look an saw a grey muscular creature with goat legs, skinny arms with three fingers with long sharp claws at the end, bald head with no eyes, pig nose mouth full of sharp teeth with long tusks on the chin. The monster is coming down the ladder with inhuman growls.

Aggie screamed then made a dash for the exit, behind her she heard the monster jump off the ladder, land behind her, then felt shearing pain as the claws slashed her back shredding the back of her dress with the tips of them scratching the skin. It made her jump but she didn't fall, she ran out of the barn and towards the forest, the monster didn't follow instead IT stood in the Barn's entrance watching her retreating form, IT lifts up the clawed hand that scratch her and licked the blood on them.

For Aggie however although she got away things were about to get a lot worse for her, as this was the same day that judge Hopkins gathered two men to hunt her down. That night as the noose was placed on her and as Aggie yelled at her accusers for doing this to her and how they were going to pay for what they did, she catches a glimpse of a man in a pilgrim outfit but with a clown face stand next to her accusers chanting.

"Kill the witch! Kill the witch! Kill the witch! Kill the witch! Kill the witch! Kill the witch!" The clown then gives her an evil smile.

The chair below her was kicked and she dangled in the air with the noose tightening around her throat, as she hangs there slowly choking to death the clown turns to her accusers with that same evil smile. Suddenly the area was filled with a bright light her accusers turn to the bright light in terror they scream as the lights swallow them. Her vision fades as her life finally ends and plus beginning the curse that's she promise on her accusers.

* * *

Aggie twists and turns frantically in her sleep, she makes groaning sounds, but she wasn't the only one who was having a vision that night, Norman is also having a vision but unlike her Norman's vision wasn't scary it was just strange.

In it Norman found himself in a sewer tunnel with rushing water below him, at the end of the tunnel is a bright flashing light that is slowly approaching him, a deep voice calls out to him.

"You'll die if you try to stop me, you hear me ghost boy! I'll kill you and your friends, then I'll torment your ghost friend for internity."

The light blinds his vision, then the next thing he knew, he was in some weird black space there was nothing but stars for as far as the eye could see. He didn't say anything as he was just so confused. Another voice calls out to him, but unlike the last one though this one was calm and soothing.

The voice kept repeating the same thing, "Use chud, use chud, use chud, use chud, use chud."

Chud? What was this chud and who was talking to him.

"You must learn the ritual."

"What ritual? Who are you?" Norman called.

The voice repeats itself, "You must learn the ritual."

Another light begins to shine at him, through the light he caught a glimpse of a giant figure with a shell.

* * *

Norman felt someone shake his shoulder and call his name.

"Norman, Norman, Norman wake up."

Norman open his eyes to find Aggie looking at him in concern. "What's going on?"

"You were talking in your sleep, you kept saying the ritual."

"Oh sorry did I wake you?"

"No I woke up from this bad vision."

Norman sits up, "What was it about?"

Aggie sits herself down on the bed, she looked to her lap as she placed her hands on it, "Well it wasn't a vision more like a memory, and it was about the day I died."

Norman's eyebrows rose up in surprise, "Oh, uh, is it something you want to talk about?"

Aggie thinks about this, "Yes it is. I come to think that my death was more than just them accusing me on being a witch."

"What do you mean?"

"I think IT had a big influence on my death, it was like IT set up my curse for ITS pleasure because I saw IT looking at me while I was about to be hanged, then when I was being strangled IT turn into a bright light and I think IT killed my accusers."

"Bright light?"

"I can't describe it, but it was bright and alive, the light was IT."

"Was it white?"

Aggie nodded.

"I just saw them to, I saw them in some sewer tunnel, IT spoke to me."

"What did IT say?"

"IT said IT would kill me along with Salma, Neil, and Alvin and torment you for internity."

"Don't let ITS words get to you. IT won't kill you or the others as long as you guys stick together, besides IT already tormented me for years."

The two sat there in silence looking at the zombie poster covered wall as they think about their visions for Aggie the flashes of that bright light sallowing her accusers and that monster in that barn filled her vision, for Norman all he could think about was that calm voice telling him to learn some ritual and use chud.

"Say Aggie."

Aggie turns to him, "Yes Norman."

"Does the word chud mean anything to you?"

Aggie gives him a puzzled look. "Chud? No I can't say I have. Why do you ask?"

"This voice kept repeating it along with learning some ritual."

"Was it IT?"

"No it was something else, I think it's good."

"Did you see it?"

"Briefly before I woke up."

"What did you see?"

"A big shell."

"A shell?" Aggie asked in puzzlement as she cocked her head sideways in which Norman nods, he then glances over to his alarm clock.

"We got three hours till daylight, do you feel like going back to sleep?"

"Yes, but I'm kinda afraid to go back to sleep can you tell me a story?"

"Sure, but I warn you I haven't told one before so it might not be good."

"Oh I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Okay, now let's see once upon a time there was a young girl who had Goldilocks, she was walking through the forest one day when she comes across a house in the woods. Curious she enters the house and found three bowls of porridge, she tries all three of the bowls one was to hot, one was to cold, but the last one was just right."

"She then goes to take a seat, but there were three chair the first chair was to big and didn't look very comfortable, the second one was also to big for her so she settled on the littlest chair and broke it. She was now tired and headed to the bedroom there were three beds the first one was to stiff, the second was to soft, but the third one was just right so right that she instantly fell asleep."

"But unknown to her the house belonged to three bear's, the bears had went out for a stroll so their porridge would cool down. However that not only has somebody ate their food, but also that someone sat in their chairs, and then found Goldilocks sleeping on the little bear's bed, when she woke up she ran out of there as fast as she can, never to return again the end."

Norman looked over to Aggie who had fallen asleep much to his joy. "Looks like I did a good job." Norman settles back into bed, as he prepares to fall back to sleep Norman kept thinking about both the ritual and this chud.


	14. Chapter 14

I **don't own any of this Paranorman belongs to Laika and IT belongs to Stephen King.**

* * *

The kids met up near Mr. Gray's house on their way to school, before they met up Aggie had once again been frighten by the zombie alarm clock and nearly threw something at it but Norman stopped her and shut it off quickly. Norman was also thinking about the dream he had last night, all he could think of was that mysterious voice saying chud and the ritual, he just couldn't get it out of his mind, what did it mean?

He only stopped when Neil brought him out of his thoughts by lightly tapping his shoulder. "Hey Norman you okay?"

Norman looked up in surprise before collecting his thoughts, "Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something.

"Is it about the dream you had last night?" Aggie asked.

"Yeah it's about the dream."

"What dream?" Alvin asked.

"I had a weird dream last night, I was in this weird black space, I can't describe it but it was just blank with nothing but stars. Then I heard this voice from every direction."

"What did it sound like?" Salma asked.

"It was soothing, it felt like someone you know for a long time that has always been there in your darkest needs."

"What did it say?"

"It kept saying chud and something about this ritual."

Neil, Alvin, and Salma looked at each other with the look of question, Aggie floats in front of Norman, "What do you think it means Norman?"

Norman gives her an honest shrug, "I honestly have no idea, but it must be very important." He then turned to Salma, "What do you think of this Salma?"

Salma rubbed her chin as she thought of it, "I have no idea what chud means, but it must be tied into this ritual."

Alvin raised his eyebrow, "So the ritual of chud?"

"I suppose you could call it that." Salma responds with a shrug.

"Chud." Neil pronounced, "Hmm, that's a nice word. What do you think this ritual of chud does?"

"Something, I don't know what yet, but definitely something."

"And that something must be a key to defeating IT." Norman added.

"So we gotta do some ritual?" Alvin asked, Norman placed his hand on the back of his head, "I think so, I mean if a mysterious voice tells you about a ritual in your dreams then it would mean something important right."

"That makes sense." Neil added.

Salma glances down to her watch to see that it was almost time for school to start, "We better get going fellows, we don't want to be late to school." With that the five trekked their way to the school.

They arrived on time, once they got there Aggie went off to explore more of the school while Norman and the others went to their lockers, through out their classes Norman hadn't seen one ghost tail of her, he had no idea where she ended up but he was sure that she was having fun or keeping herself entertain. He would meet up with her later, right now however he needed to focus as Mr. Champers has just pulled out a surprise pop quiz on the book they were reading which was about a town that is being taken over by vampires.

* * *

Out in the hallway Deloris came out of the little ladies room, she had asked to go to the bathroom about five minutes ago, which was unusual for her because she usually went before going to school, but for some reason her body decided that it needed to go right now and there in the middle of class.

So now she is walking back to class alone, the hallway is eerie quite it was so silent that you could hear a ant move across the floor. Deloris really wished that she stuck to her unusual routine so she wouldn't be in this situation, it wouldn't have been a big deal for most people, but Deloris was a bit of a control nut and doesn't take it well when things go off her usual routine. She was starting to have a little anxiety, however she should be okay once she gets back to class.

A sound of a door creaking open slowly brings her to a stop, she turns to the source of the noise to see that the door that lead to the back of the school. It was dark in there with the sound of machinery coming from it, Deloris looked at the dark doorway for a good long minute until she shrugged it off and turn to leave for class, that was until a small white light appeared in the darkness.

Now looking at it, Deloris was memorized by the white light as it bounced up and down gracefully. Then as if she was being pulled in by a invisible rope, Deloris enters the room, she walks close to the light behind her the door slowly shuts with a loud click that see did not register, she gets more closer and closer to the light, it spins slowly like a lighting bug; Deloris's eyes were wide and sparkly, she had no idea what was happening to her, she wanted to turn away and run but she just couldn't, the lights were controlling her body.

Doloris gets a few inches closer to the lights, by now the lights hovered there before it goes out suddenly leaving her there in the dark with the loud machines as her company, she looks around the dark room in fear, one of the machines make a loud boom which spooked her badly. Deloris runs to the door and jiggled the knob but it was locked up tight, she bangs on the door as she shouted for someone to get her out.

Slow heavy steps were slowly approaching her from behind, she looks back in great fear, she turns back to the door and banged on it more frantically, the footsteps were getting more closer, she turns around again and sees a leg with a heavy jumpsuit came out of the darkness, soon the rest of the body came out of the darkness revealing a big man in a jumpsuit with a machete in his right hand, and is wearing a hockey mask.

Deloris couldn't believe her eyes, it was the killer from that horror movie clip she saw accidentally online. The killer nods his head sideways as he raised his arm up, Deloris let's out a cry then turn back to the door only to get a hard pain on her shoulder as the machete dug into it, blood squirts out of the shoulder Deloris cried in pain as she tried to get the machete out of her.

She then felt a strong hand grip the back of her neck, Deloris gets lifted up while the killer takes the machete out of her shoulder. She then gets turned around to look at the killer, the killer's deranged eyes stared at her, he raises his machete up and slowly stabbed it through her stomach.

* * *

In the science class Alvin sat there bored out of his mind as he waited for the class to end which was only 15 minutes away, the teacher was busy talking about some mumble jumbo chemical stuff that he didn't care for in the least.

" _Why must these classes be so long and boring."_ Alvin thought.

Alvin glances around the classroom; everyone is working on taking notes of the lesson, he looks up at the teacher who was still talking about chemistry, then he glances over to Mr. Wiggles cage where he sees the mouse on his back and moved as if someone was petting his stomach.

" _That's strange."_

Alvin glances up at the clock, he only had eleven minutes left till class ended. The teacher's voice startled him to look forward.

"Alvin I hope your paying attention."

"Yes Mrs. Peterson."

"Good because your going to need to learn this for your homework tonight."

 _"Oh great homework for the weekend, that's worse then that monster that's been terrorizing the_ town." Alvin looks down to his notepaper which had some doodles of a skull and a stick figure with dark sunglasses on.

Alvin proceeds to write down the notes in boredom, time felt like it was going slower as he wrote down the notes, and it would feel like it would go slower as the day went on, but at least it's going to be the weekend after today, now if only he could enjoy it if that thing doesn't kill him first.

Finally the bell rang, Alvin got up from his seat and rushed out of the classroom completely going past the homework.

Mrs. Peterson sighed before turning to Salma who picked up her homework, "Salma can you give Alvin his homework? He ran off without it again."

Salma picked up his homework along with hers, "Yes Mrs. Peterson."

* * *

Alvin rushed towards the lunch room, why was he in a rush to get to the cafeteria you ask, simple today they were serving his favorite food meatball subs and he'll be a monkey's uncle if he missed it.

However when he open the door there was already a long line much to his dismay. "Oh great this line is going to take forever." He mumbled.

Alvin gets in line, he taps his foot impatiently as the line slowly went forward, he crosses his arms as he looked around staring in jealousy as the other kids ate their meatball subs, his stomach growled in hunger making him hold it. Alvin looked away from the others to stop his hunger, he looks towards one of the windows and now he felt his stomach drop as outside the window he saw Pennywise sinking IT'S teeth into Deloris's cheek, IT shakes wildly then rips off a large chunk of flesh IT notices Alvin, IT smiles IT'S bloody mouth and waves at him.

Alvin flinched away from the awful site, with his eyes closed, "You wanna taste Alvin?" He heard in his mind, "IT tastes great like you!"

Alvin looked back to the window, Pennywise had IT'S bloody face close to the window IT then sticks IT'S tongue out which was long and slowly licked it up the glass leaving behind drools of blood. IT puts IT'S tongue back in IT'S mouth, lifted up Deloris's head up and sinks IT'S teeth into her eye as IT stared at Alvin, Alvin watches in horror unable to move a mussel until someone bumped him in the shoulder.

"Move already!"

Alvin looks back to some annoyed girl with her arms crossed, he turns back to the window only to discovered that IT was gone.

"Aren't you going to move or what?"

"What? Uh, yeah get off my back." Alvin goes up to the counter, he collects his sub along with his other food , then walked over to their usual table but instead of eatting it right away Alvin just sat there dully looking at his food.

He was brought out of his gaze when Salma came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, he perked up in surprise then turned to face her. Salma was holding out his homework with a mid annoyed expression, Neil, Norman, and Aggie stood behind her.

"Alvin you ran off without collecting your homework again."

"Hey doing homework on a weekend should be a crime. I mean we suffered a week of school, why should we suffer through the weekend with more school work."

"It's to help us memorize the lesson, and study it further." Salma calmly replied, Neil walks up to the table and notices the uneaten meatball subs on Alvin's tray.

"Why haven't you eaten your meatball subs Alvin? I thought you loved those?"

"I do it's just that I just saw something that made me want to heaf a chunk."

"You saw IT didn't ya." Norman said.

Alvin nodded, "Oh yeah I saw IT, that clown was standing outside the window eatting some girl's face, IT looked at me and licked the window with this long tongue."

The four looked at Alvin in shock and disgust, they look over to the windows Aggie spots the window that Alvin had told them about, she taps Norman's shoulder, he looks over to her and she pointed to the window, Norman looked over Neil and Salma also looked over to the window.

The blood had dripped all the way down, then the blood did something peculiar, it starts flowing everywhere, it twists and turns goes in loops, and up and down. The blood rabid movement slows to a stop forming the words, " _You all taste good, I can't wait to sink my teeth into your flesh."_

The blood on some of the words drip down and forms into five figures of three boys and two girls with one girl floating, the figures stood there then a larger blood figure with many heads and eight spider like legs formed, one of the heads produces wavey lines at the five figures, they go daze and float into the air.

Then the blood splashes everywhere covering up the window making that part of the cafeteria blood red. The five turn away from it, however in between them and Alvin is a red balloon, the balloon pops up and down slowly before it suddenly popped startling them, the sounds of a clown laughing filled their ears.

The laughter gets louder, making them cover their ears. Then the laughter abruptly stopped, they look around to see that the blood on the window is gone, their hearts beated rabbidly while Aggie's eyes sparked yellow as electricity sparked over her hair, she held her knees in fear.

Norman takes notice of this and immediately went to her side, he knelt down and slowly placed his hand on her shoulder, she looked at him with fear spread on her face; she hugs him tightly taking the air out of him.

"It's okay Aggie." He told her quietly.

Norman felt the electricity producing from her zap across to his hair, Aggie lets out a few sobs of dispair. "That's was so horrible Norman!"

"It sure was, I thought my ears were going to explode."

"Those figures on the window, they were of us weren't they." Norman gives her a nod, "Do you think IT'S really going to get us?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we can't let IT scare us, we have to be very brave."

"Whoa!" Neil spoke up, "That, that, that was just bad."

A teacher that was on cafeteria watch came over to them, "What's going on around here, why were you kids holding your ears?"

"There was bl-" Alvin began before Salma cut him off.

"We were holding our ears because we were testing how are ears would adjust to being blocked of sound for a long period of time."

The teacher looked at them strangely, "That's a weird testing experiment.

"Yes but you know how science experiments can go."

"Well yes, but you shouldn't be doing that in the cafeteria. People are looking at you weirdly." The teacher walks away, Neil turned to Salma in confusion. "Salma why did you lie?"

"Because Neil he wouldn't believe us as he can't see the things that clown produces." Salma explained.

"Oh right." Neil sadly looked down.

"So I guess this means we're alone on this.' Alvin added.

"Well us and the other kids of this town." Salma replied.

The five didn't say anything else, they stayed where they were, IT was starting to get more active and was threatening them by feasting on their flesh, they think about what to do next.


	15. Chapter 15

I **don't own any of this Paranorman belongs to Laika and IT belongs to Stephen King.**

* * *

The school bell for the end of the day rang through out the school, and as you can imagine kids rushes out of the classrooms looking forward to begin their much needed weekend. Most of them went to their lockers to get their stuff and leave, or there are those who stayed behind to participate in an after-school activity.

Norman, Alvin, Neil, and Salma were in the group that are getting their stuff then head home, Aggie is floating next to a wall waiting for Norman and his living friends to get ready while watching other kids walk past her with their stuff, one kid who is walking close to the wall and carrying a model of a hotel called the Overlook that he made for history class walked through her which caught both of them in surprise, as the kid felt a sudden coldness go through him while Aggie felt uncomfortable as her whole body swirls then reforms itself.

The kid lets out a shiver, looked around a bit before shrugging it off and walking off to head home and enjoy his weekend unknowingly leaving behind a ghost girl who's ghostly body had just fully reformed and had a very unpleasant look on her face.

Meanwhile Neil pulled out his backpack then turns to Norman and the others as they also pulled out their stuff.

"So what do you guys want to do this weekend?"

"I don't know about you but after this week, I'm going to have a nice long relaxing weekend at home and do nothing but goof off all day." Alvin simply stated.

"Uh I was thinking that we should start doing something against you know what." Salma said as she turned to the two.

"Uh why don't we go with my goofing off idea." Alvin nervously said.

"Come on Alvin you know that this was inevitable."

"Come on be real, what are we gonna do against that thing!"

"I don't know but something."

Across from them Norman shuts his locker and walked over to them, "Salma's right Alvin this weekend we do something about IT."

"Well what do you suppose we do Norman!'

"I don't know."

"Exactly we don't know IT'S weakness, and if we fight IT, IT will surely kill all of us with ease."

"But we at least got to try." Neil countered.

Alvin turned to him in disbelief, "you can't be serious orange hair, you saw what that thing can do!"

"I know and I'm scared to, but I can't just do nothing I mean what if one of us is next on IT'S menu or someone close to us." Neil replied with complete seriousness on his face. They looked at him in surprise as they never saw Neil this serious before.

Alvin lets out a groan of defeat, "Alright fine but what do you suppose we do, as we still don't know what IT'S weakness is."

Norman eyes rose up as a sudden thought came to him.

"I think I know a person who knows about IT."

"Really who?" Neil asked.

"Well he's not around anymore, but I'm sure he has something in his study."

"Study? Wait you don't mean." Alvin began in which Norman responds with a nod.

"Oh no."

Neil and Salma looked at the two confused.

* * *

The five left the inner town limits and walked up a hill with forest surrounding the road that gradually went in a steep hill on the right side.

"So why are we heading to the old graveyard?" Salma asked.

"Because I think we may have something to help us with IT."

"What is it Norman?" Aggie asked.

"I think my uncle has something in his study."

"Your uncle is the graveyard keeper?" Salma asked in surprise.

Norman nods.

"You mean were going to Mr. Prenderghast's house?" Neil asked.

Norman nods again.

"Wait isn't he the one who used to read to me." Aggie asked.

"Yes."

"Oh I remember him quite well, and I don't mean to be rude but he was a bad story teller."

"He was?" Norman asked in amusement.

Aggie nods, "Oh yes he didn't have a good story voice and he always got stuck on some of words which got me annoyed. Whatever happened to him?"

Norman glances down, "He died on the day of your anniversary."

Aggie places her hand on Norman's shoulder, "Oh my I'm so sorry Norman."

"It's okay, I just regret that I didn't get to talk to him as he was the only one who had the gift as us."

"I'm sure he's proud of you."

"I think so to." Norman lets out a small smile.

The kids finally reach the old creepy house that once belonged to the late Prenderghast, since no one has moved into the house yet it was kept the same as it did when Norman came last time, the only time someone came here was to get Mr. Prenderghast's body.

"Oh boy this place looks creepy." Neil exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Alvin added in agreement.

Together they walk across the overgrown lawn to the door that had a bite mark on it and a hole where the doorknob was before the zombies smashed it. Norman opens the door and leads them through the creepy hallway to the study, now upon entering the study Aggie, Neil, and Salma eyes widen when they caught site of the desk that had pictures of Norman on a bulletin board along with pictures of sites of Blithe Hallow concerning the 'witch'.

"Wow he's been studying." Neil exclaimed uncomfortably.

Salma walked over to the desk for further examination of the pictures that had Norman and his family; there is one with a young Norman and Courtney on Norman's birthday, Norman opening a Christmas present, Norman playing on one of the school's baseball games, baby Norman, and one that showed Norman and his family having a BBQ.

"Norman where did he get all these photos of you?"

Norman shrugs as he began to look through some boxes, "I honestly don't know."

"That's creepy." Neil stated.

"Agreed, anyway lets find that information shall we." Salma said.

They looked through the stuff pulling out papers or looking in old boxes, Aggie had a difficult time as she couldn't pick up the papers but made up for it by going into the boxes though she didn't find anything useful except a book on unicorns and fairies. It was about two and a half hours before they sat on the floor in a circle.

"I'm afraid we didn't find anything Norman." Aggie said.

"Oh man I'm tired." Alvin complain as he laid on his back.

"I don't understand, I thought for sure we would find something." Norman exclaimed as placed his hands on his chin while he began to ponder on what to do next.

Neil then beams up as a thought came to him, "Oh maybe he has the information hidden." The others looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Alvin asked.

"I'm saying that Mr. Prenderghast could have hidden it away somewhere.* Neil looks over at something, then proceeded to get up and walk over to a bookcase. "Like behind this bookcase."

"Neil that only works in cartoons." Salma said with a serious expression.

"But he might have done that." Neil replied as he reached for a book that was called " _Misery's Return" ._

"Come on Neil don't be ridiculou-." Salma was then lost for words as Neil pulled the book out and the bookcase suddenly slid to the right revealing a hidden desk that had drawings and a bunch of pictures on the bulletin board with the word IT painted in red paint in the middle.

"That actually worked." Salma said in utter stunness, she and others got up and went to the desk which upon looking closer they saw the sketches in more detail: one showed a giant bird, another showed a werewolf in a high school jacket, a giant eyeball with tentacles, a mummy, leaper, dead kids, jaws, a hellhound, and flying leaches.

The pictures showed various buildings, old houses, and openings of sewer tunnels that had a red circle around it with arrows pointing at them. On the desk is a blue journal Norman picks it up and proceeded to read the journal.

"Ever since I was born I knew this town was different than others from the fact that my father and I can see and talk to the dead, to the other fact that my father would use his gift to stop the witches curse which would eventually be pass down to me. We were called crazy and I had no friends but it was worth it to save the town from the witches curse."

Aggie looks down to the floor with a little bit of sadness, Norman notices her sad expression and closes the book slightly. "You want me to skip this part Aggie?"

Aggie looks up slightly, "No go ahead, I can take it."

"Okay if your sure." Norman turns back to the journal and starts to read the journal again. "However through the years I have come to discover that there was something else in this town, something that makes the witches curse small."

"My curse wasn't small." Aggie said with a flash of small annoyance in her voice.

"I was in my thirty's when the murders began, at first I thought it was just some sicko but then I would come to realize that it was something far worse. I remember that day well I was coming back from grocery shopping I noticed a clown holding a small boy in the forest, the clown looks up at me and smiled in a evil way, the kid squirms in the clown's arms, suddenly the clown's mouth expands outwards exposing these sharp teeth and bit down on the kids chest and tore out his heart. Next thing I know these red balloons came out and blocked the clown from my view and when they pass the clown and the kid were gone."

"The next couple of weeks I kept seeing the clown, IT tormented me it became so bad that I grew paranoid, lost sleep, and jumped over every little thing. Then one day I was at home going through my study when I heard a noise behind me, I turned around to see a scaly arm come out from under my bed, this thing comes out and stood in the middle of the room, IT jumped and bit my arm leaving a deep gash before IT disappeared in a flash."

"After that incident I decided to do something about IT, over the past few months as the killings got more gruesome I did research and discovered two things one I found where IT lived which was in the sewers and the second one is that I found an ancient ritual that could defeat IT called the ritual of chud."

"I went into those sewers to find IT'S lair, I admit I did get lost but I did eventually find the lair, I tried to do the ritual but IT overpowered me and used these bright lights on me that I will call deadlights, I went blank as I stared into them, I lost mind, I was only saved by a large wave of sewer water sweeping me away at the last moment. I was bashed around in that sewer water until I came out of a sewer pipe near knob Hill."

"Shortly afterward the mini golf course explodes plus sending IT back to sleep. I didn't know what to do next as I tried to fight IT but that failed miserably and now I'm forever traumatized by the deadlights . I don't know what to do between this and holding back the witches curse I don't think I can keep this up. I just hope by the time IT wakes up again I would be gone by then."

The journal ends there Norman sets it down, like the others he was stunned over the information they got from the location of IT'S lair and these deadlights, but of course Norman was interested in the ritual of chud as apparently his uncle knew about it.

"So IT lives in the sewers." Neil piped up.

"Apparently so." Salma replied.

"Aw that's sick?" Alvin added.

"So IT'S been living underground this whole time." Aggie told herself.

"Deadlights? What are these deadlights?" Norman asked himself.

A sound of a watch gets their attention, it was Salma's she looked down at it and shuts it off. "Looks like we gotta leave now, it's getting close to curfew."

"So I guess we should talk more about this tomorrow then." Neil exclaimed.

"Looks like it."

The five began to walk over to the door that lead to the hallway, "You know I might be busy tomorrow. Alvin exclaimed, "Sure you are Alvin." Salma replied as she gripped the doorknob, she opens the door only to be hit in the face by a balloon, she and the others backed away as hundreds of red balloons poured out from the doorway. The last of the balloons move away to reveal a rotten corpse of Mr. Prenderghast who had maggots crawling in his eyes, missing left ear, rotten teeth, and tattered up clothes; Prenderghast gives a toothy grin which made worms fall off from his lips.

"Hey nephew it's been awhile, I've been having a swell time in the afterlife, but unfortunately they kicked me out for being crazy, what can I say we freaks are destined for a life with no one to love ya. Now let's see your friends, Neil looking good your looking as sssskiny as a snake, Alvin I got some little fury friends to meet you, oh and Salma I hope you studied hard as I hate for you to fail. But wait what have we got here? Oh my gosh it's the witch quick someone get the nooses and hang her before she casts a spell on you, yes kill the witch! Kill the witch! Kill the witch! Kill the witch!" Prenderghast lets out a loud crazy crackle making his skin fall off.

"Well Norman you don't have to worry about me, the deadlights are taking care of me and I float down here and you will to. In fact we all float!" Prenderghast shrieked. Suddenly the floor beneath Alvin collapsed, Alvin fell through landing hard on the basement floor.

"ALVIN!" The five look down the hole, they saw Alvin lying on his back as he made a groaning sound.

"Alvin are you okay?" Norman asked.

Alvin slowly sits himself upright in pain, "Yeah I think so, but I think my back is dislocated."

"You mean your spine." Salma corrected.

"Yeah." Alvin felt something crawl on his hand, he looks down to see a large brown rat much to his horror. Alvin lets out a terrified shriek and flinged it off his hand.

"Gross a rat just touch me!"

A bunch of squeaks then filled the basement, nervously Alvin looked around and sees eyes looking at him. "DUDES GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Don't worry over Alvin we're coming!" Neil called down, Neil looks to the others quickly. "How are we going to get him out of there?"

"There has to be a door that leads down there somewhere." Salma replied.

"I think I saw one in the hallway."

"Come on we got to get down there." Norman spoke up as he gets to his feet, he along with Neil and Salma ran to the doorway, Aggie stayed where she was as she was to petrified to move while she watched Alvin's ever increasing terrified face.

The three run to the door in the hallway, Norman opens the door revealing darkness Neil goes to turn on the light revealing a wall covered in moving arms frantically grabbing the air, the three screamed and Neil slammed the door shut.

Neil began to panic, "WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! WE'RE GONNA GET EATEN!" Norman grabbed Neil's shoulders to calm him down. "Calm down Neil and that wasn't real."

"It looked pretty real to me!" Neil cried.

"IT'S playing tricks on us so we can't get to Alvin." Norman opens the door again and the arms were gone.

Salma lets out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness."

The three went in.

* * *

Alvin watch as the eyes moved around in the darkness, the squeaks becoming ever so louder as if more were being added into the basement. The lights flicker on revealing the floor covered with black rats with red eyes, they crawled all over each other as they make their loud squeaks, Alvin had to put his hands over his mouth to hold in his puke.

Suddenly Pennywise rose out of the rat pile, IT looks at Alvin for a brief second before IT gives an evil smile, "It's time to float Alvin."

Alvin backed away, "Get away from me creep."

Pennywise walks out of the rat pile, sniffing the air with droll coming out of IT'S smiling mouth. "Leave you alone!" IT mocked in a fake upset voice, "The baby is crying and good old Pennywise is here to safe the day."

IT lets in another sniff, "Oh that fear is making you more tasty." A rat tail grows out of IT'S behind. Alvin backed all the way into a wall, Pennywise stopped and stared at him for a moment then jumped, leaned close to his face, open his mouth revealing his sharp teeth that now had a rat tooth in the middle.

From above something charged up in Aggie as she watches IT going in for the killing blow. Her terrified face turns to anger, she then flies down and with a raise of a hand shoots out a bolt of lighting that hits IT in the right side of IT'S face. IT turned IT'S face away from Alvin letting out a painful grunt, IT swiftly turned to Aggie showing the burning side of IT'S face, IT'S teeth were showed and IT'S eyes were animalistically yellow.

Alvin looked on terrified as IT lets out an enrage growl at the ghost girl who looked back at IT with her own anger, "Leave him alone you monster!"

"YOU STUPID WITCH BRAT!" IT jumps at her with werewolf claws pointing out, Aggie moved away to the left and to her surprise when the claws swiped her hair she felt some of her hair fall off much to her surprise as this meant one thing IT can touch ghosts and could probably do something to her.

Aggie floats to the other side of the room, IT turns to her with a toothy grin IT goes to lunged at her when the door to the basement open which made both of them look in that direction, the rats squeaked loudly and scattered everywhere; Norman, Neil, and Salma stood in the doorway in horror as they looked at the clown with IT'S burned right side face.

Pennywise smiles, "Your uncle couldn't stop me, what makes you a filthy, freakish ghost boy like you think he can stop me!" Pennywise lefts out a mocking laugh, "Take that back!" Aggie yelled her hair is rose up and electricity sparking out of her hands.

Pennywise lets out a scream as IT mocked charge at the three standing in the doorway, then IT suddenly turns towards Alvin and hit him in the cheeks with IT'S werewolf claws leaving behind three claw marks, Alvin screamed in pain IT then jumps and dives into a drain leaving them alone for now.

Aggie looked at the drain in anger, she wanted to go after IT so badly, but had to restrained herself because of two things: one IT could get her if she went in alone, two one of Norman's friends needed help right now.

Aggie rushes over to the others as they surrounded Alvin, Alvin is clenching his cheek as he gets to his feet, he whines in pain while blood flows down from the wound.

"We need to get out of here!" Neil screamed, and the five did just that they ran out of Prenderghast's house not dareing to look back.


End file.
